What Doesn't Kill You
by ssbksmm
Summary: After being home schooled the last couple of years, it's Bella's first day at Forxs high. In a small town like Forxs, what can happen? There are vampires, wolves and Bella knows about everything. Short summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Forx's High**

Damn it! I was going to be late.

I rushed through my morning routine and a quick shower glad I had laid out my clothes and packed my bag yesterday so I wouldn't have to do it today.

I ran downstairs and to the kitchen. Grabbed a water bottle and pop tart. I was finishing up my pop tart when mom and Leah walked in.

"Good morning honey," mom said pouring herself some coffee.

"Morning mom, Leah." I said after I took a drink from my water. "Do you need a ride?" I asked Leah grabbing an apple.

"If you don't mind, Belly." Leah said before taking a bite from her sandwich. When did she make that? I shook my head at her. How she can eat so much is a mystery to me.

"We should get going." I said, "I don't want to be late on my first day back." I gave mom a hug and grabbed my bag, jacket and shoes from the chair next to me.

I quickly pulled on my jacket and made sure I had everything in my backpack and pulled on my shoes.

"Have a good day at school." mom said following us out to the car. We got in and I rolled down the window. "Buckle up and drive safely. I don't go in until noon. Your dad is picking up dinner on his way home today. Leah text your father or Isabella if you and Jake aren't going to be able to pick Seth up. Is Jake coming over for dinner today?" mom asked.

"Yeah. We'll bring Billy too. He hasn't been over in a while. My last class ends at one and so does Jakes so I'm sure well pick him up mom." Leah said pulling her hair into a bun.

"Okay. Have a good day. I'll be home no later than five."

I turned the car on and pulled out of the garage. We waved to mom and then we were on our way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Leah asked for what seemed like the millionth time. "You could just test out if you don't want to be homeschooled anymore." Leah continued messing with my radio.

I sighed, "We already went over this Leah. I need some sense of normalcy. You know they can't let me continue school on the reservation. So this is the only way." I said for what seemed like the billion time.

Leah sighed and settled herself in her seat. "I know Belly. Just... be careful. If anyone gives you any crap I'll kick their ass." She said. "You know you suck. I have to deal with all those jerks all by myself now." she pouted.

I smirked and pulled into the familiar red house, "You know that's a lie. Those guys are scared of you and you know it. Plus, you know Jake would kick their ass if they try." I laughed seeing her blush when I mention Jake, I'm usually the one that blushes.

"Shut it." she said and grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

I drove to school with the radio on.

I knew that Leah had it bad for Jake and he has been crushing on her since she was with Sam. They just haven't gotten their shit together. I laughed, it was only a matter of time until it happened really. Specially now that they spend a lot of their time together going to the college in Port Angeles. Leah and Jake are three years older than me and commute to school.

For the past couple of years I've been home schooled so I was excited to start school again.

I found the high school easily. Like most things in town it was just off the highway.

I parked and checked the time. I had just enough time to get my schedule from the office, find the student parking lot and get to class.

I pulled the hood of my jacket up made my way to the main office. Weirdly enough the room was filled with more plants. The room was divided by a partition. The lady behind it wearing a bright purple shirt was typing away in what looked like the worlds first computer. I walked up to her and knocked on the counter when she didn't look up.

"Oh. Hello dear. How can I help you?" she said.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan and I'm starting here today." I said.

"Oh! The chief's daughter! I'm Mrs. Cope," she rummaged through a stack of papers and then pulled a small stack of papers. "Here is your schedule and map of the campus. As well as information on school events, cafeteria information and instructions on how to log into the school website to check your grades and such." she handed me the pile of papers pointing to the first page, "You'll need to have all of your teachers sign this one and then return it here at the end of the day." she told me smiling.

"Okay. Thank you." I said looking over the papers and walking back to my car. By this time the school was filing up and it was easy to find the student parking lot by following the other cars. I parked my car and studied the map. Once I was done I put my schedule, map and the slip that needed to be signed in my pocket and stuffed the rest of them into my bag.

I got out of my car and walked through the full parking lot and ignored the stares and made my way to my first class.

I found my first class, history, had the teacher sign my slip, got my books and syllabus then took my seat in the back.

The bell rang and kids started pooling in. I was glad I still had my hood pulled up. It made it easier to ignore the stares of my classmates. The second bell rang and the teacher started the class.

The day dragged on. I went about my day and in my second class I meet a nice kid by the name of Eric. He had acne and was kind of dorky but was funny and nice. He was the first person to introduce himself and not just stare at me. I was glad when we had two of the same morning classes.

The teachers were nice enough. For the most part they left me be. They signed my slip, gave me my assignments, books and told me where to sit. It wasn't until I got to my math class did my day turn sour. Mr. Turner signed my slip, gave me my books and assignment. Then he took it upon himself to reminded me of the school rules and told me to take my hood off. He then made me introduce myself to the class before pointing out my seat. Throughout the day, none of the other teachers seemed to mind me having my hood up and I honestly forgot I still had it on. I didn't see what the big deal was.

Tool.

Following the huge crowd of students, I made my way to the cafeteria and ignored the stares I got. I got the whole new student curiosity. Specially in a small town like ours. But I wasn't a new student, not really. I guess it might have something to do with my incredible style. Whatever, they'll get over it sooner or later.

I joined the line in the cafeteria and grabbed a cola, water, cookie, apple and risked it and got a sandwich. Then came the hassle of finding where to sit. Lucky for me Eric waved me over.

I smiled and made my way over to the table. But I was stalled by a curly haired brunet with way too much makeup on.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. You're the new girl right?" she asked in a squeaky voice and a smile I think she thought was welcoming, but was kinda scary.

I nodded unsure of what was happening. Was I supposed to know who this girl was?

"Well. Since your new and I all, I thought it would be nice if I invited you to have lunch with me and my friends." she said pointing to the table filled with what looked like the 'popular' people.

"Maybe next time." I said and made my was to Eric's table.

"Hey Bella!" he said surprised.

"Hey, Eric" I smiled. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked placing my tray on the table.

"Of course" he said before turning to the rest of the table. "Guys this is Bella. Bella these are my friends Angela, Ben and Sarah."

I waved and downed half of my soda. I was going to need the caffeine if I was going to finish the day.

"So, Bella. Your new to town?" asked Sarah.

"Not really." I smiled. "I went to school down at the reservation for a while. Then, I was homeschooled before enrolling here." I said trying out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Wait. Your Isabella Swan? The chiefs daughter?" asked Angela.

"Yeah." I said.

"I thought you looked familiar. I'm Reverend Webbers daughter." she said all smiles.

I remember her now. Before Seth was born, mom and dad took Leah and me to the Webbers when they had to go to work.

I smiled, "It's nice to see you again."

"So," Sasha said, "what did Jessica want?" she asked.

"The girl with the voice?" I said making them laugh.

"Yeah" laughed Angela.

"She invited me to join her and her friends."I shrugged, which apparently was an invitation for Sasha to tell me all about Jessica and the 'popular people' at the school.

I didn't really care, but didn't say anything not wanting to seem rude. I looked around the cafeteria.

Jessica and her friends were in a table laughing about something. The rest of the student body were busy eating their lunch, some finishing some homework others just talking and laughing with their friends. Then I spotted them. At the farthest table, towards the back was the most beautiful group of people I had seen.

They were all very pale. Paler than everyone else who lived in this sunless town. Almost as if they were sick. They were all very different, but with their pale faces and devastating beauty the three boys and two girls looked strangely alike. I looked at the group of people a little longer. They each had a tray full of food yet the strange thing was that they weren't eating any of them. They picked at the food and moved it around every once in a while, but never ate it. The spiky haired girl and the blond boy stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. I looked back to the table and was meet with a set of golden eyes. He held my gaze for what seemed like a lifetime, but it was really only a minute, he broke it and looked away. His stare was penetrating, I felt it all over my body a sort of tingling.

I turned back to my table. The conversation was thankfully changed to the yearbook, which Angela, Ben, Eric and surprisingly Sasha were all involved in.

"You should join Bella. We could use the help. Everyone wants a kick ass yearbook, but none of them actually want to do the work." grumbled Eric.

"We meet every Tuesday and even get to get out of class to do yearbook stuff during school." Angela supplied.

I smiled, "That sounds like fun. I'm not good with graphics or anything, but I can definitely do the proofing and writing if you need it." I said.

We spend the rest of the time talking yearbook. They caught me up on everything that needed to get done. As well as everyone's responsibilities. Other than Eric, Ben, Angela, Sasha and me now there is also Mrs. Martin the art teacher.

"You should join Isabella. We could use the help. Everyone wants a kick ass yearbook, but none of them actually want to do the work." grumbled an irritated Eric.

I laughed. We spent the rest of lunch talking. Every once in a while I would find myself staring at the people in the corner table.

Sasha noticed, "Their the Cullen's. They moved here a couple of years ago. Mostly keep to themselves." Sasha continued telling me who they were, but I was stuck on something else.

Why did that name sound so familiar?

The bell ringing brought me out of my stupor and also stopped Sasha's verbal diarrhea.

"So, what class do you have next?" Angela asked as we made our way out of the cafeteria.

"Um, Biology." I said throwing away my trash.

"Me too! What do you have after that?" asked Angela.

"Gym." I smiled. I wasn't an athletic person, but I was smart enough to come prepared.

I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Hobbs. He instructed me to take the last seat in the back, signed my slip, handed me my book and syllabus.

I sat in my seat and took out afresh notebook and pencil. I was looking over the syllabus when someone took the seat next to mine frightening me out of my daze.

I looked over to find the boy from the cafeteria. Seeing him up close I was surprised how good looking he really was. He had the hole ginger sex hair going for him, even if he did look like a preppy boy in his polo shirt and Dockers. No matter how hot he was there was something off about his dude. He turned my was and the look on his face left me shivering.

His eyes were pitch black, filled with pure hatred? He tore his gaze from me, freeing me from his spell. I spent the rest of the class frozen in my seat.

The bell ringing brought me back. I looked over to find a empty seat.

I sat there, dumbstruck. What the hell?

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over to a blond boy with a spiky hairdo. He looked me over before speaking, "My name is Mike, you're the new girl." He smiled, "Do you need help fining your next class?"

I shook my head, "I have gym. I'm pretty sure I can find it." I joked.

"That's my next class too!" he said excited, "I'll see you there." he said when called him over.

Angela came over, "Are you okay Isabella?"

I nodded and quickly pulled my books back in my bag and stood up. My legs wobbled a bit, I turned to Angela, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're really pale." she said as we walked out.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. I better get to class" I said.

"Okay see ya' around then Isabella." she said, but as she turned to walk away I stopped her.

"Oh! You can call me Bella. My parents are the only ones who call me Isabella, and that mostly when I'm in trouble." I joked.

Angela laughed, "Only if you call me Ang." she smiled.

"It's a deal." I said, then waved and made my way to gym.

I was filled with a sense of dread while walking to gym. Whatever it was that just happened, it really freaked me out.

I walked into the gym to find a balding man setting up a volleyball net. I made my way over to the gym teacher, or as he liked to be called coach Clapp. He had the whole gym teacher look working for him. Shorts, whistle, stopwatch, clipboard and baseball cap. I handed him my slip and my doctors note and smiled when he told me I was excused from participating, but I still needed to attend class and dress.

"Coach, would it be alright if I was excused to the office? I'm not feeling well ... maybe I should go home early?"

"That's fine. Make sure to get your gym clothes from while your in the office. Oh, and tell your father I said hello." he smiled scribbled something on his clipboard then handed me a hall pass.

I smiled and said before I left, "I will, thanks."

I made my way to the office glad to see it wasn't raining. I opened the door expecting it to be empty, but was surprised to see another kid talking to Mrs. Cope. I stood back waiting.

That's when I first heard him speak. His voice was smooth and sweet, like honey, "Nothing? What about a free period?"

Mrs. Cope said, "I'm sorry dear, but that's not possible. If another spot becomes available I'll let you know."

"That's fine, thank you Mrs. Cope." he spoke and turned around. He visibly stiffened when he saw me standing there. He glared at me before stomping out of the office.

The door slammed close and I jumped. I turned to Mrs. Cope and handed her my slip and hall pass. "I'm not feeling well, I was wondering if I could leave early. I already spoke with coach and he already excused me for the day." I spoke.

"Well, that fine dear." she said looking over the papers I handed her. "Before you leave do you want to buy your gym clothes? It's really only five dollars for the shirt, Mr. Clapp doesn't really care about the shorts as long as their black and pass the schools dress code." she laughed.

"That's fine." I said handing her the money for the shirt.

"Have a good day and feel better dear."

I waved and made my way to my car. I looked over my shoulder, I felt as if I was being watched. As I was pulling out of the schools student parking I swore I saw something flash in my rear view mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What the hell?!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! And i never will.**

**BPOV:**

Its been almost three weeks since I've started attending Forks High and it has been the weirdest two weeks of my life.

Jake and Leah has been acting strange. I barely saw them. At first, I suspected they finally started seeing each other and didn't understand why they were hiding it. But, then a week passed and Leah was never home. She stopped going to school and was out all day. When I asked mom or dad about it they just acted as if nothing was happening and said, "Leah can take care of herself Bella. Don't worry so much." Even though they were obviously worried themselves.

When I did see either of them I barely recognized them. Jake looked as if he was on steroids. He was huge. Leah, who has always been tall, was now as tall as Jake. Then, they both chopped off their hair. Leah, whose hair reached her hips was now shoulder length and Jake who wanted to see how much he could grow out his hair before his dad made him cut it off, was now almost bald.

If things weren't weird enough, there was school. After my first day, Mike Newton has taken any opportunity to follow me around like a puppy. Which brought me the attention of Jessica Stanley, who had the biggest crush on Mike. As if that wasn't enough, after that first day in the cafeteria that I blew her off, she tried relentlessly to befriend me. When I saw befriending me, I mean pestering me with questions trying to find some gossip she could spread about me. According to Eric her and her best friend Lauren are the biggest gossips in the school. After a week of trying and me ignoring her. She finally got a clue and thank the heavens stopped trying to 'be my friend' and made something up. However, seeing how Mike kept seeking me out, she started following Mike around. Really that guy needed to get a clue. She would hang on his arm, obviously flirting with him and I would make my escape. Those two were made for each other.

Then there were the Cullen's. After my first day, Edward Cullen never came to school. Apparently, he had to go out of town to help some distant cousins. And it bugged me to no end knowing that I had something to do with his sudden disappearance. Then, there were the rest of the Cullen's. I would catch them staring at me, and in Rosalie's case glaring. If I didn't know better I would swear they were following me. I ran into them whenever I went into town. Specially the small chick, Alice. She would stare at me until the blond dude, Jasper got her attention.

The only saving grace in all of this was my new friends. I agreed to join yearbook after a boring gym. After Angela told me she also had gym, but since she was in the yearbook she was excused and only had to check in with Coach Clapp I was on board. Yearbook was supervised by the art teacher Mrs. Martin. She was awesome, had the whole hippy look working for her. Eric and Angela became really good friends to me.

I felt as if I was going crazy, I felt as if I was being constantly watched and followed. I even limited my visits into town. On the bright side I started spending more time with my favorite little person, Seth. He always brought a smile to my face. He was a naturally happy kid. We did our homework together and played Super Mario on his Wii. I loved it. Since Leah was MIA, I started picking him up from school. We always seemed to have mini adventures during our time together. His latest goal was trying to get mom and dad to let him have a puppy.

I was pouring myself some cereal when mom came into the kitchen. "Good morning Bells."

"Morning mom." I yawned.

Mom chuckled, "Didn't sleep well?"

"No, I slept alright. Just still tired I guess." I shrugged.

"Are you okay to drive?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seth and I spent yesterday outside. We played catch, he's getting good. I'm just out of shape." I said.

She laughed. "Oh, I wanted to tell you. You don't have to pick him up today. I'm surprising him with a day off. This last week has been brutal. I barely saw my little man at all."

Mom works as a nurse in the small clinic on the reservation most of the week. But, she has been pulling long ours the last couple of weeks. She's also a midwife and there has been a small baby boom on the rez. Dad has been working the night shift the last couple of weeks.

"He'll love that mom. Just steer clear of the pet shop. It took me an hour to get him away from the puppies." I shook my head.

"That boy. I found another drawing in my bag yesterday." she shook her head at Seth. "I was thinking of taking him up to Port A and watching a movie, then going to buy him some games and new clothes before coming home. How about you?"

"I've got nothing. Angela is babysitting her brothers and Eric is helping his mom in the dinner." I frowned. If Leah and Jake weren't being assholes we could hang out. "I've been thinking about a visiting Clair this weekend."

"New color?" mom asked.

I nodded. "How about a impromptu family night. Is dad working?" I asked.

"No, Tim is better now so dads back to his normal shift starting Monday. He got the weekend off." mom smiled. "A family night sounds nice. On our way home Seth and I'll pick up dinner. How does Chinese food sound?"

"Sounds like a plan. Will Leah be making an appearance?" I asked as I rinsed off my bowl.

"I don't know." Mom frowned.

"I better go or I'll be late." I said giving mom a kiss on the cheek before pulling on my jacket and shoes. Mom doesn't like shoes on in the house, at all.

I found a parking space and headed to my first class. Teacher lectured, gave homework and the day passed.

I stood in the cafeteria line waiting to pay for my Snapple, pudding and banana muffin trying my best not to look over at the table in the corner.

For the past two weeks I have gotten into the habit of checking the table in the corner. After what happened on my first day I wanted to be on my toes. It started off wanting to know if Edward Cullen was in school. But, after a week of missing school I have to admit it was more out of curiosity and paranoia. The Cullen's were weird, I knew that much.

Does it make me weird to find them fascinating? I shook my head. I paid for my lunch and sat at my usual seat.

Eric and Ben were in the middle of their never ending movie discussion. I shook my head and bit into my muffin. Angela and Sasha were planning a trip to p.A.

"Bella are you free next Friday?" Angela asked.

"I think so. Why? What's up?" I said opening my Snapple.

"Girls night! We'll watch a movie, get some dinner and shop!" Sasha explained.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Its going to be so much fun!" Sasha said, but before she could start on a rant about all of the things we could do Angela interrupted. "I think Mrs. Martin is going to choose our idea for the yearbook."

I smiled. Mrs. Martin wanted to do something new for this years yearbook, so she told everyone to come up with a different idea. Since Angela and Sasha were great with graphics and designs we teamed up for the assignment. Which made Ben and Eric team up. We came up with a great mock up if I do say so myself.

"That would be cool, but well still have to get final approval." I said.

The lunch bell had rang and we were making our way out of the cafeteria when Sasha pointed out, "Edward Cullen keeps staring at you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: crazy shit**

I really wished Sasha had been seeing things. I turned and sure enough there sat Edward Cullen with the rest of his siblings.

"Huh ... He doesn't look like a psycho."

"What? … Why would he?" asked a confused Angela. Who apparently, and thankfully, was the only one who had heard me.

"No reason." I shrugged it off, threw away my trash before we headed to biology.

"So did you finish season 1 yet?" I asked Angela, successfully changing the subject. Last week we were talking about favorite shows when Angela told me she hadn't watched the X-Files. So the next day I lent her season one and she was hooked. Who would have thought?

Angela had grumbled about not having time between homework and helping her mom out with her brothers. "Well you have the weekend." I said cheering her up.

We were one of the first ones in Biology. Which gave me enough time to check over my homework. I pulled out my notebook and homework assignment and checked it over.

I was on the last question when the chair next to me was pulled out rather noisy. Deciding it best to ignore him I kept my attention on my homework. Or tried to. This dude was staring at me. He really does have problems.

He coughed and I turned to him.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." he introduced himself. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I wasn't feeling well, then I had to go out of town on some personal business." he smiled. "You're the new girl, Bella."

I just sat there, staring at him. Yup, this guy is weird. I gave him the once over. He was wearing another polo shirt and were those slacks? There was no sign of anger of hate on his face. He was actually smiling a little bit.

"Hi." I said, then turned back to my homework. I was staring at my homework when I realized something. I turned to him, "Why did you call me Bella?"

"Excuse me?" he said.

"You called me Bella. Why? Everyone usually call me by my full name before I insist that they stop."I said. I probably wasn't making any sense, but it was the truth. This guy hasn't been to school for almost three weeks. How did he know I preferred Bella.

He didn't get the chance to answer thought, since Mr. Hobbs started class.

collected the homework and passed out our assignment for the day. Today, it was a partner assignment. Damn.

"If we split it, we'll finish faster." I said handing him the second sheet.

"Okay." he said taking the paper.

We spent the next thirty minutes working on our worksheets. It wasn't hard, mostly what was covered early in the week. I finished, put my pencil down and stretched. I laid my head on the table and contemplated what I would do once I got home.

"Tired?"

"Not really. Getting a head ache." I said.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" he asked.

I laughed. Everyone thought since I was new to school I was new to town.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I like Forks just fine. I've lived here all my life." I said not bothering to lift my head. "How about you? How are you liking Forks?"

"It's fine." he said.

I turned my head to see his face. It was easier to carry a conversation with this dude when I wasn't being distracted by his looks, but then I couldn't see his reactions.

"That's it. It's fine?" I smiled. You usually get more feedback than that.

"Yeah, it's fine. It nice, peaceful almost." he said.

That I understood.

I didn't have a chance to respond because came over to check our progress. He lectured the rest of the class. And just like that first day, once the bell rang Edward Cullen was already out of his seat.

I shook my head, finished copying down the homework assignment and packed my bag then walked to gym with Angela.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Mrs. Martin had chosen a design and if it was approved we would just have to add everything else and edit. We outlined what we had to get done for the rest of the month and we left.

No one was home when I got there. Mom sent me a text saying they were on the way home.

I changed into some comfortable clothes and took a blanket and the book I was in the middle of reading out back.

I got comfortable and opened my book.

I startled awake when I felt myself being moved. I opened my eyes to see it was just dad.

"What time is it?" I asked not moving.

"It's already dinner time." Dad spoke walking into the kitchen.

"What were you doing sleeping outside young lady. You had us worried sick." mom said giving me the once over. "Well, at least you had enough sense to bundle up." mom said handing me some tea.

"We got home, saw your car, but couldn't find you." Dad said, while mom busied herself with the food.

"I'm sorry. I got home and planned to spend a couple of hours reading while you got home. But, I guess I fell asleep. I didn't intend to fall asleep outside." I said.

"Just don't make it a habit Bells. You could have gotten sick." Mom said giving me the mom brow. You know; the one that says don't even think about fighting me on this. "Don't forget to wash your hands."

Seth was in the living room. "Look!" he said, "Mom and dad bought me a new game! And we got a new movie!" he said holding up his new copy of Despicable Me.

"Well, it looks like you had an awesome day out. And here I had to go to school." I laughed. "C'mon, lets go get our grub on so we can watch your new movie."

We were in the middle of Sherlock Holmes, Seth had fallen asleep after the first movie when Leah and Jake walked in.

"Hey, you guys are still up." Leah said. Jake was busy finishing a plate of leftovers.

I ignored them. Yeah, it was childish, but after weeks of nothing and they just walked in as if nothings happened it pissed me off.

"It is getting late. Honey, maybe you should take Seth up to his room and change him into his pajamas."

"On it." Dad said carefully lifting Seth from the couch.

"You finish the movie mom, I've already watched it. I'll clean up." I said picking up the popcorn bowl and the cups.

Jake followed me to the kitchen. I could feel him staring at me. "So what have you been up to B?"

I ignored him and kept cleaning.

I was mad at both of them.

Leah came in and sat next to Jake.

I kept ignoring them and continued loading the dish washer.

"What's going on?" Leah asked.

"I don't know..." Jake responded.

These assholes just sat there and kept staring at me. I decided to finish quickly then leave. I started walking out of the kitchen when Jake stood up and stood in front of me. I tried going around him, but that was nearly impossible with his size. Then things really got weird... did he sniff me?

He looked at me then looked at Leah.

I turned and watched Leah stiffen then start to visibly shake. What the hell was their problem?

I tried leaving the kitchen again, but Jake still wouldn't move. "Do you want something? Otherwise move, I'm tired."

"What did you do today?" Leah asked, still shaking.

"Why do you care?" I responded stubbornly. Why the hell are they so interested in where the hell I've been? And why the hell did Jake sniff me?! They've gone crazy.

"Answer me, Where the hell have you been today?" she asked shaking again. she looks really pissed.

"I went to school okay? Will you move your ass out of the way now?" I said then turned back to Jacob.

Only for this bastard to push me to the side. The next thing I knew a fury monster was suddenly in the kitchen.

"Stay there Bella." Leah said.

"GO Jake." Leah hissed opening the door for the … was that a wolf? She looked at me for a minute before cursing Jake and following the beast out.

Jake?

Impossible. I sat there on the floor until mom came in, "What are you doing on the floor dear." she asked.

I shook my head and stood up, "I'm more tired than I thought. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes I also have the week end off. I might have to go in at the clinic for a little bit tomorrow, but that's it." mom said giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm fine mom, just tired." I laughed.

"Just checking." she laughed.

"Goodnight mom." I went up to my room and got in bed.

What the hell just happened? I stared at the ceiling trying to figure it out. I fell asleep with a nagging suspicion that I was missing something. Something I knew but was eluding me. Something _huge_. I fell asleep trying to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lets have some fun**

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning more confused than before. My dreams were filled with big wolf's, Leah and Jake, and pale faceless people. It was really weird.

It was almost eleven when I woke up. I headed to the bathroom first. I showered and brushed my teeth before dressing comfortably for a day in.

I went downstairs and grabbed a pop tart to hold me over. Might as well wait for lunch.

I grabbed a water and sat on the breakfast nook. It wasn't raining yet, maybe I'll go for a run later. Maybe I'll take Seth with me. He loved ridding his bike next to me.

I finished my snack and thought things over.

I wasn't crazy. I know what I saw yesterday and after a good nights sleep I was able to concentrate. Leah and Jake were in on something, something big and I'll get some answers before the week ends over one way or another.

Mom and dad came in. "Good morning dear." mom smiled. Dad waved and poured himself another cup of coffee before coming to sit across from me.

"Morning. Where's Seth?" I asked.

"He's picking up his toys from his room." dad chuckled.

I nodded. "Is Leah here?" I asked and just as I had expected mom and dad stiffened. I turned to mom, she had a tell. She poured herself some lemonade and came to sat next to dad.

"She hasn't been home today. Why?" dad asked.

"I wanted to ask her about yesterday. You see the craziest thing happened yesterday and I wanted to ask her and Jake about it." I casually said.

Mom shot dad a look. Yup, they know.

I looked at dad. His face was smooth, blank. He wasn't the chief for nothing. But, unfortunately for him he taught me well and I'm just as stubborn as he is, if not more.

Our staring contest was interrupted by Seth, "Mom! Dad!"

"In here baby." mom said.

Seth came in and sat next to me. "Momma, I'm hungry."

"How about I hook us up some sandwiches?" dad asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" Seth asked.

"You got it buddy. What about you Bells?" dad asked.

"Can I have a ham and cheese?" I asked.

"Sure."

"I'll help." mom got up and helped dad escaping.

I turned to Seth, "Hey little man. What would you say about going for a run later today if it's not raining?"

"Yay!" Seth jumped up and down. "Can we get some ice cream?"

"Of course." I laughed.

"We'll pick you up. Billy invited us over for a BBQ. That way you'll both have time to shower before heading over." Dad said putting our sandwiches on the table and joining us.

Mom set some ice tea and glasses and grabbed a sandwich herself. "Don't fill up on too much ice cream." mom chided.

We finished out sandwiches and I went to change into my running clothes. I loved running. It's been a while since I went running.

I went outside and stretched while I waited for mom to finishing with Seth. Pads, helmet and his phone, just in case. He got his phone when he started school. It was one of those kids phone that could only call and receive calls from certain numbers. He loved it and carried it with him everywhere.

Mom strapped two water bottles in the bag on the bike, "You stay next to your sister now." she turned to me," Call us when you get there."

You'd think we were going all the way up to Port, but it was only into town. It wasn't that far, plus we've done this before.

Forty minutes later we were sitting in front of the dinner enjoying a nice ice cream cone, Seth had already called mom and dad.

"This is good." Seth said.

I looked over at him and laughed. He needed a bath anyways. "It is, isn't it." I laughed.

"Bella?"

I turned and saw Eric. "Hey Eric. How's it going?" I laughed.

"Can't complain. Just finished my shift waiting for my mom to pick me up." Eric smiled and sat next to us. "What about you?"

I laughed, Eric kept starting at me then Seth unsure. "I'm fine. It was a nice day so we decided to come get some ice cream. Right Seth?"

Seth was too busy eating his ice cream to respond, so he only nodded his heed.

"Hey, what's the deal with Angela and Ben?" I asked. Since my first day at Forks high I've notice the chemistry between those two. I even asked Angela and she admitted to me her big old crush on Ben.

Ben laughed, "You've notice huh? Those two have crushed on each other since middle school. But, are too blind to see it."

"Kinda like you and Sasha?" I smirked. Sasha might be annoying at times, and has some weird admiration for Lauren and Jessica (the popular girls), but when she's not on a tangent about how great they are she's really kind of cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eric mumbled, not meeting my eyes trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"It's okay Eric, your secrets safe with me." I winked. "But I think we should do something." I said, giving Seth some of my rainbow sherbet ice cream.

"What do you mean?" Eric said.

"What are you doing Monday after school?" I asked a plan forming.

"Um not really, just some yearbook stuff, but you know that. Ben usually drives me home though. Since we live near each other."

I nodded, "That's not a problem. I can drive you home if you want. How about going to my house after school? I'll fill you in on my plan." I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Eric smiled. "It's about time those two got their head out of their asses." he mumbled before standing up, "My mom's here. It was nice meeting you Seth. Bye Bella." He said before climbing into his mom green car.

"Bye!" Seth and I waved.

"We better get you somewhat cleaned up before mom and dad get here." I smiled.

Seth smiled.

We've been at Uncle Billy's about two hours. As the head Uncle Billy had done her the ritual of telling the tribes stories and done the rituals before we all ate.

Leah and Jake were here. As well as most of La Push. Seth was having a blast and was talking to Uncle Billy about the dog he wanted for his birthday. Which was in six weeks.

People slowly started leaving. I helped clean up, once we had everything put away we all went back outside. I was surprised to see Leah and Jake sitting next to Sam.

The rest of the guys (Paul, Quil, Embry, etc.) were joking around with Seth.

"So, is anyone going to explain what happened last night? Because I know what I saw and I'm insulted you all think I'll just let it go without an explanation." I spoke.

"Bella." Dad spoke.

"It's fine Charlie." Billy spoke. "Bells here is right. Were a family here and we can't keep one of our own in the dark. Specially after what she saw." Billy said before turning to Jake and Sam and giving them a swift nod.

"I'll do it. It's my fault after all." Jake said before retelling the legends. He then went on to explain why he and Leah have been missing for the past weeks.

"Well, I guess Seth finally got his dog." I joked.

"Not funny B!" Jake grumbled.

"Whatever tonto." I laughed.

"Damn!" Quil said before walking to Leah and giving her what looked like a five dollar bill.

"You couldn't at least faint, scream or something Bells?" Paul grumbled as he follows Quil's example and handing Embry money.

"I tried to tell you man. Bells is stronger than that." laughed Leah and Embry.

"What the hell! When did you guys bet? I wanted in on it." whined Jake.

"Man you were too busy getting your ass chewed out by Sam for loosing your temper." laughed Paul.

"I'm getting a dog?!" Seth exclaimed.

I laughed. Mom and dad have tried to talk Seth out of getting a dog. They've had their hands full the past year. They appeased him with a fish tank, but i doubt they will be able to hold him off any longer.

"Something like that little man. What do you say about ridding a nice big wolf?" I smiled.

"Really!" said a shocked Seth.

"Of course. Why don't you go ask Jake, Leah, Paul, Embry or Quil. One of them will LOVE to." I smiled.

"Not cool Bella!" Leah said.

While they were busy fending off Seth I turned to Sam, uncle Billy, mom and dad. "Why couldn't you just tell me? I was bound to find out eventually. Who else knows?"

"Most of the tribal members. The packs families and imprints." Sam responded.

"So I couldn't know because I'm not a Quileute?" I said looking away. It felt like someone kicked me in the stomach.

"What the hell's your problem boy!" Billy said before smacking Sam upside the head.

"That's not what I meant." Sam. "Crap, that's not what I meant Bells!"

"What this dumbass is trying to explain is there was a lot going on. What with trying to get the new pack members settled in and trying to deal with everything that's happening we decided it best not telling you until things settled in some honey." Dad said patting my shoulder.

"Charlie! Don't call the poor boy a dumbass. He obviously wasn't thinking." mom chided him.

"Yay!" Seth came running over. "Jake said Sam was going to go get the wolf!" he said jumping up and down before pushing Sam, "Hurry!"

I turned to see the rest laughing.

A horse sized wolf appeared a minute after Sam disappeared into the woods.

"Whoa!" Seth said.

"C'mer son I'll put you it's back." Dad said picking Seth up.

"Not too fast Sam!" mom said worried. Seth was up pretty far.

Seth had the time of his life ridding on Sam. "You know I'm jealous, that actually looks like fun." I grumbled to uncle Billy.

He laughed, "Take your pick Bells." he laughed.

I turned and watched the rest had disappeared. I laughed, "I'll get them later."

Uncle Billy and I sat watching Seth for a while. "What did Sam mean when he said imprints?" I asked.

"You see Bells, out legend tells us many things. You've heard most of them. The legend about our ancestor's and the wolves, the cold ones as well as imprints. Imprints are kind of like soul mates. A way to insure that the wolf gene gets passed down from one generation to the next."

"So members from the pack have already imprinted?" I asked.

"They have, but you'll have to ask them about that honey." Billy answered.

"But if you said only men turn, how do you explain Leah?" I asked.

"That's something we can't explain." Billy answered, "Look."

I turned back to see five more wolves join Sam. "Wow"

"Jake is the one the same size as Sam, the light brown is Leah, the dark black is Paul, the one that has a gray-ish spot on its ear is Quil and the brown one is Embry." Billy said pointing each of them out.

I watched as Seth talked mom into getting on Jake and dad laugh and take pictures on his phone.

"What does that mean? Is Leah the first female to turn?" I asked.

"We only know what our legends tell us and so far Leah is the first." Billy said.

"Were does that leave Leah and Jake?" I asked.

"You should ask them that." Billy smiled.

I talked to Uncle Billy until mom and dad decided it was time to go. Seth was fighting sleep still clinging to Sam. "I think it's time to go." mom said yawning herself.

"Okay, let me go say bye to the gang." I said standing up and walking up to the six wolves. "We're headed home. I expect you home tomorrow Leah and you too Jake. Don't think I've let either of you off the hook." I said. It felt weird hugging them goodbye while they were furry, but I did anyway.

I said goodbye to Uncle Billy and promised to go finish soon before climbing into the back seat with Seth.

* * *

Sunday we all slept in. It was such a nice day that mom and dad took Seth up to Port A. They asked me to go along, but I had some homework to finish. Plus I was looking forward to speaking to Leah and Jake.

I grabbed some snacks and got to work on my homework. Around four Leah and Jake walked in.

"Good, I'm almost done." I said.

"No worries." Jake said grabbing the bowl of pretzels.

"Are you really mad Bells?" Leah asked.

"Yup." I said finishing up my math homework.

"We didn't have a choice Bells. Sam's the leader and we can't go against what he says once he gives an order." Jake said coming back from the kitchen with some sodas.

"So Sam's the leader? How did that happen?" I asked closing my books and pushing them under the coffee table before grabbing a soda.

"Well, he was the first one to shift. He didn't know what was happening to him. Billy recognized the signs and approached him. After that it was Paul, Embry, Jake, me and then Quil." Leah said, "It _should_ be Jake, but he turned it down."

"Who wants to be in charge?" Jake shrugged.

"That's the real reason Sam broke up with me. We had been dating for two years when he started acting weird. He had starting shifting and was avoiding me because he was nervous about the whole imprinting thing. He ran into Emily at Uncle Billy's, she was dropping off some food from her mom to Billy. He broke up with me that same day." Leah said.

"He told you all of this?" I asked surprised. Sam and Leah they dated for years. We all thought they would end up together. But we were shocked when he broke up with Leah and started dating Emily; Leah's cousin. They married a month after they graduated. It might have been four years ago and Leah had gotten over it, but I knew it still bothered her to be around either of them.

"While were in our wolf forms we can communicate with each other. It's not something we can control and well everyone has a front row seat to the rest of the packs thoughts, dreams … Well everything really." Jake explained.

I nodded, "You know I thought the two of you had finally gotten together but were trying to hide it and that's why you were avoiding me." I said looking between the two of them.

"Actually, we have." Leah smiled.

"What!" I said.

"It was … unexpected. I had been feeling weird all day and I just snapped at Paul, literally. A week later Leah came over, she was pissed I was avoiding her. She was chewing my head off and I was trying not to shift when suddenly she did." Jake laughed.

"The thing is … there hasn't been a female wolf ever. And when we imprinted, it just opened up another can of worms." Leah said.

"But why? If others have imprinted, then what's the big deal?" I asked.

"Just as there hasn't been a female wolf, there hasn't been two wolves imprinting on each other." Leah said.

"We always thought that imprinting happened to make sure that the wolf gene gets passed down. But, we don't even know if that's even possible for us." Jake said.

I frowned, "Well, there's no point in worry about what if's and all that." I stood up, "What do you say we go out for a little run?" I smiled.

After an exhilarating and bumpy ride I spent the rest of the day catching up with Leah and Jake. They told me what's been happening and all the gossip and we pigged out on junk food. Jake left to go spend some time with his dad and me and Leah caught up on House.

Mom, dad and Seth came home around eight and brought us back some pizza. I crashed early tired from the days events.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 5: Just another school day ... **

** BPOV:**

I was early. Really early. The parking lot empty kind of early and I was super bored. It was a nice day, my window was down and I was enjoying some fresh air. So I did what any normal person would do and waited in my car right? Wrong.

I hopped on top of my car. It was nice, kind of weird but nice. I put my headphones on and enjoyed the nice breeze.

I had that feeling again. The one I've had the past weeks. I tried ignoring it and enjoy the new Foo Fighters cd. But it was there.

I was made aware of the parking lot filling up when I felt someone next to me. Color me surprised when standing there was Edward Cullen.

"What's on your mind Eduardo?" I asked lowering the volume.

"It's Edward. I was wondering why you were on your car actually." he said.

"I was early." I shrugged.

"So you got up on your car?" he asked.

I shrugged. He was wearing Dockers again. "I was bored." I checked the time, half an hour. "What about you? Why so early?" I asked.

"No reason." he said hands in his pocket. I looked over at his car and saw his siblings. They were staring.

"You ditching your family?" I asked nodding over to his car. The small girl and blond guy were … curious seems like the right word. The big guy, he looked confused and the blond chick … well she looked like she just stepped on some dog crap to be honest.

"Did someone pee in her cereal or something?" I asked earning me a smile.

"I don't think so no." he said.

"Someone should tell her to be careful." I said sitting up.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You know," I said making a face, "Her face will get stuck like that." I told him.

I looked back to his family. The small girl was facing the blond guy and was shaking, I frowned. I looked at the blond guy, he looked like he was fighting a smile so it couldn't be anything bad. The big guy was full on laughing while the blond girl was glaring at him.

Weird.

I looked back at Edward, "You're in a good mood today." I smiled.

He nodded, "Did you have a good weekend?"

"It was interesting." I said thinking back to my weekend. "What about you? What did you do this weekend? Anything exciting? Fun?"

"Nothing new. Just another weekend."

"I don't believe you." I said, "Everyone has something they enjoy doing during their free time. I like reading and playing video games with Seth." I said jumping down. I closed my window and locked my car.

Edward Cullen was still standing there.

I've studied the Cullen's the last weeks. They were extremely good-looking, very close-knit, they stuck to themselves never talking to other students, they were out of school when the weather was really nice and the strangest thing they always bought their lunch but never ate it. They would push it around, but never actually ate it. While, the cafeteria food wasn't that great that was weird. Up close I was surprised to see how good-looking Edward Cullen truly was. Almost, abnormally so. What struck me the most were his eyes. They weren't pitch black like my first day of school, they were a light golden brown.

"Do you wear contacts?" I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"Your eyes, they're different." I said pointing at his eyes.

"It's the lights, the fluorescents inside. Look, schools starting I need to get my bag and stop by my locker before school starts." he said walking back to his car.

I shrugged and checked the time, I should head inside myself.

The day passed in a blur. I was in lunch hearing Sarah talk about the upcoming girls choice dance, again. My head turned and I looked over at the Cullen's. All day, something's been nagging at me, but I couldn't place it.

There was ten minutes left to lunch and I decided to head out early since I needed to use the bathroom. "I'm going to head off early. I'll see you after Bio right?" I said to Angela.

"Yeah, we have a busy day today." Angela smiled picking up her camera bag.

I pulled my bag on and started leaving when I remembered, "Oh! Eric meet me at my car afterschool."

"Cool."

I was the first one in Biology. I took my seat and pulled out my books. I started doodling on the edge of my notebook.

I was startled, "Bored again?" Edward said making his way into his seat.

"Just killing time." I shrugged.

"You seem to be doing that a lot today." he said.

"That's life." I shrugged, turning back to my doodle of a cat.

"Music."

"Huh?" I said.

"I enjoy music. That's what I did this weekend." Edward spoke, "Other than homework and camping."

"Do you play an instrument?" I asked interested.

"A couple, but my favorite is the piano." he said smiling.

"That's nice. How long have you been playing?" I asked.

"A long time... Some of my favorite memories are learning to play the piano." he said with this far away look on his face.

I smiled, "Do you have a genre preference?" I asked getting sucked into the mystery that is Edward Cullen.

"Not really, I have an eclectic taste in music." he said, taking his books out.

"You must get along well with your siblings." I said.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I suppose. Why would you say that?" he asked again.

"Well if you have an eclectic taste in music then there must be something you all like. Plus, you wouldn't spend most of your time with people you hate would you?"

"I suppose your right." he said turning to the front.

* * *

Eric, Seth and I were in the middle of playing Mario cart with Seth. We've planned since we left school and we finally came up with a tentative plan. We thought it best to leave some wiggle room.

"That's awesome Eric. You'll bring it up during lunch tomorrow, don't forget." I said, "Now, when it comes down to you and Sarah I think the best way would be jealousy." I nodded.

"How are we going to do that though?" Eric asked.

I smiled, "I'll fill you in as I go, don't worry about it."

Leah and Jake walked in carrying snacks, "What are you guys up to?" Leah asked noticing Eric.

"Just hanging out." I shrugged, "This is my friend Eric. Eric this is my sister Leah and her boyfriend Jake." I smiled it _would_ take something supernatural to get those two to admit their feelings.

"Bella, dad called mom's staying overtime and he's bringing pizza." Leah said, while Jake stuffed his face full of Puffs.

"I should get going Bella, I told mom I'll be home for dinner."Eric said standing up and handing Jake his controller, I followed handing mine to Leah.

"Your sister seems nice." Eric said when we were in the car.

"I think so." I smiled.

"Umm, look you don't have to answer or anything but, you take after the chief huh?" Eric asked.

I smiled, a lot of people wondered when they saw us. Dad -the chief- with his white skin, brown hair and eyes; mom with her dark black hair and olive tone skin like Leah. Seth has a more mocha color going on and me, im as pale as a ghost.

"Leah and I aren't biological sisters. I have a different mom and she has a different dad." I said. "I'm surprised that in a small town like ours everyone doesn't know already." I shrugged.

"That's true." Eric nodded, "But, I guess that'll apply more to the old folks though." he joked, "And if I haven't said anything it's really nice what you're doing. You don't have to." Eric said.

"It's cool. I wouldn't do it if she didn't like you back." I said stopping in front of his house. "Some people don't notice what's in front of them until it's too late. In our case, being so young we tend to put more value to things that in a couple of years we'll look back on and wish we've done differently. I just want to make sure you, Angela and Ben get your chance. Even if it doesn't last." I said.

Eric looked at me for a minute before another car pulled up to the house. "You know, sometimes you can say things that'll just blow my mind, Thanks for today Bella. I better go, my dads home." Eric said before stepping out of the car and waving.

I though back on things as I made my way home.

I never fit in growing up, I was the quiet, shy girl who didn't talk much. Other than Leah and Jake I didn't have many friends. That all changed when mom and dad married and I started going to school on the reservation. Leah, Jake and I used to play with the rest of the kids in the rec center, Embry and Quil specially (Jake's best friends). I know I'm well-loved in the reservation and when dad married Sue we became family. But, even though everyone loved me and dad married Sue I still didn't fit in. I wasn't a true Quileute. My super pale skin a constant reminder of that.

I took a seat next to Leah and grabbed a slice of pizza. Dad and Seth were talking about going fishing this weekend.

"Do you have homework you need to do? I need to talk to you after dinner." Leah said cleaning up her mess and grabbing a glass of water.

"Nope, let me change into my pj's and ill head to your room in a bit." I said. She nodded and left the kitchen.

"How was school today Bells?" dad asked helping Seth wash his hands and throw away his trash.

"It was school, but Eric and I were planning to go up to P.A. and watch a movie this Friday." I said.

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed." dad said to Seth before turning to me, "Eric? Is any one else going?" dad asked.

"Yes, my friend from school Eric. He came over today, he needed some help with something. Um, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney and maybe Sarah Thomas are going too." I said finishing my second slice.

"I'll let your mom know. Be home by 11, call if your going to be late." he said, "Don't stay up to late you have school tomorrow. I know how you and Leah can get." dad smiled. "I'm going to go make sure that son of mine is getting ready for bed. I'll be down in a bit to wait for your mom, I'll clean up."

"Okay, goodnight dad." I said standing up.

"Goodnight honey." he said making his way upstairs.

I threw my trash away and headed to my room. I quickly went through my routine: remove earrings, wash face, brush teeth, change into my pj's and moisturizer.

Leah was waiting for me in her room. She was already in her pj's. I jumped on her bed and got comfortable. "What's up." I said.

She took a deep breath and started, "Now that you know about us, me and Jake have been talking and we wanted to explain something to you..." she started.

"That day in the kitchen when Jake lost control, well the reason was that he smelled something on you. That's why we kept asking you where you've been."

"What? Like I smell or something?" I asked confused.

"Something like that." she took a minute as if deciding how to explain something, "You remember the legends right?" she waited until I nodded. "Well, now you know they aren't just legends and we wanted you to know something. We aren't the only ones in the legends that exist."

* * *

_**A/N: Yup. So were getting there. My summary sucks btw. Sorry about that.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 6: Fun times**

It was Thursday.

I haven't been to school since Monday.

After Leah told me about the cold ones and the Cullen's she asked me to be careful. She explained to me their enhanced abilities and told me about their diet. She told me that while they weren't supposed to be dangerous she wanted me to be careful while I'm at school.

I was shocked, but then things started to fit together. Those weird feelings I had that someone was watching me and sometimes following me were true. Someone was following me, according to Leah and Jake. I breathe a sigh of relief, I wasn't going crazy. Always a good thing to know.

I spent Tuesday hanging out with Leah. We caught up watched movies and had a lazy day. Mom and dad didn't mind. On Wednesday we went over and hung out with Jake, Embry, Quill and Billy. We fooled around and they gave me a ride around. We went to the cliffs and the beach then we went home. We stopped by to get Billy and I was shocked at how much they could each put away. I was surprised when dad got home with six pizzas and they still finished it. Even after eating chips and hotdogs. It was shocking and sort of gross. Leah might have explained about their fast metabolism which is cool, but still that's a _LOT_ of food.

Billy had told them about the Cullen's when he explained what was happening to Leah and while they didn't have a problem with them, unlike others in La Push, they understood me wanting to stay home a couple of days to process all the new information. They did however insisted I go back by Thursday if I wanted to go out on Friday. Which was only fair.

I was running late. I had to stop by the office for a late pass late. By the time lunch came I was wiped out.

I was standing in line to get some lunch when I realized I was standing behind Mike Newton. I was wishing like hell they would hurry up. I was hungry and didn't want to deal with Mike.

"Hey Bella. Nice hair." Mike said, noticing my new cut and color.

"Thanks Mike." I said.

"Are you going to the dance?" he asked.

Crap.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. What about you?" I cringed realizing my mistake.

"Well, Jessica asked me." he said.

"That's great Mike." I said relieved.

"I told her I'll get back to her." he said scratching his head, "I was wondering if maybe you might ask me?" he said.

How dense could this guy get? I don't want to be mean, but really! I never gave any sign that I liked the guy. I tried to avoid him half the time.

"I think you should say yes to Jessica. It's rude to keep her waiting for long." I said glad he was next.

I heard someone laughing. I turned to see Edward Cullen walking by.

I sighed, what a day. I got some food and headed over to my usual table.

"Are you feeling better Bella?" Sasha asked for what seemed the hundredth time today.

Everyone assumed I had been sick. That might have been the excuse I had given to the school because you couldn't just hand them a note saying I just took two days off just because, without asking for trouble.

I smiled, noted and ate my lunch.

"So, what did Mike want this time Bella?" asked Sasha.

I smiled, "The same as always I guess. He wanted me to ask him to the girls choice dance next week." I said looking pointedly at Eric.

"Oh! Did you ask someone?" Sasha asked.

"No. I was wondering though, are any of you going?" I asked.

I saw Ben give Angela a glance before staring at his food. I look at Eric and he was smiling. "I haven't really thought about it. Maybe we can all come together or something if we don't get any dates."

"That sounds like fun. We could go eat and then come and check out the dance, if it blows we could hang out instead." I smiled.

"That's a really great idea Bella." Angela smiled as we made our way to class early.

Sasha nodded, "We don't usually get to go, but this way maybe we'll even get dates. Oh! we could try to find some dresses tomorrow." she gushed turning into her class.

"Were you planning on asking someone to the dance?" I asked Angela as we walked to class, causing her to blush and look away.

"Ben was looking at you while we were talking about the dance." I hedged, causing her look at me.

"Really?!" Angela whispered.

"Yeah, you should go for it." I said winking at her and took my seat. I watched as Angela made her way to her seat in a daze.

I smiled. I took my notebook and book out. Thanks to Eric and Angela I didn't get behind on my homework.

I watched as the class filled up waiting for Edward Cullen.

They were now on my shit list. Just because they were mythical creatures didn't give them the right to stalk a person and pull all that weird shit and weird mind games with a person.

Edward came in just as the teacher was starting class.

"I'm going to be passing out a packet to each station and you'll have the rest of the class to choose your topic and start your outline for the paper. Now remember this will be twenty percent of your final grade. And yes it's a group project so get comfortable with the person next to you, you'll be spending quite a bit of time together."

I turned to Edward. "Shall we get started?" I smiled.

We got out things picked out and were working on dividing the work. I turned and felt bad for Angela. Her partner was Mike and whatever he must be saying had to be bad since she had a frown on her face.

I was almost done and turned to look at my partner. That sounded ... weird.

"Do you need some help partner?" I joked.

"No thanks. I'm done." he laughed.

"Want to get this thing done over the weekend? I can finish my part by Saturday … how does Sunday sound? I'll bring snacks?" I offered, knowing he couldn't really say no. We had to get this done and it was a group project, nothing hard mind you. Just busy work. I was just itching to see his house.

"I guess … Sunday's fine." he said.

"Cool, you can give me your address tomorrow." I smiled, packed my bag and meet Angela at the door.

Angela and I were walking to our cars when she asked, "Do you really think Ben would say yes?."

"Without a doubt. That guy is crushing on you hard Angela. Just go for it. Worst case scenario he says no, but he won't he's smart. Don't let fear and 'what if's' hold you back; trust me, trust in yourself." I smiled.

She nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, don't forget to finish your pages. Their due Friday." she said walking to her car.

I made my way to my car. All the way in the back of the lot. I passed Edward and his siblings. I waved at him shocking him. I smiled I'm going to have fun with this.

I was right on time for school. I was excited about today, if our plan went without a hitch Angela and Ben will have their shot.

The day dragged in a blur of lectures and homework assignments. Biology was fun. I messed with Edward a bit and he gave me his address and phone number.

I was walking to my car, glad school was over.

"Bella!" I heard the voice of Tyler and walked faster.

After Mike asked me to ask him to the dance Tyler started trying to get me to ask him. Which, made Lauren and Jessica worse. Angela told me they started spreading rumors about me, but I just shrugged them off. They were stupid rumors really.

I made it to my car and was almost clear when my path was blocked by Edward Cullen's in his frikin' Volvo.

I had half a mind to ram his car, accidentally of course. His siblings made their way to the car the same time Tyler knocked on my window.

"Hey Bella!" Tyler said out of breath.

"There's nothing I can do Tyler. Cullen is blocking the exit." I said irritated.

"I know. Actually, I wanted to ask you something." he said with a smile that I think he though was alluring.

I stifled my laughter, "Ask away." I said, then turned and glared at the friking' Volvo. It couldn't cost that much to get it fix, could it?

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to ask me to the girls choice dance next Friday." he said with the same smile.

"Actually Tyler, I'm going with Eric." I blurted out.

"Oh," he clearly wasn't expecting that. "Well, we still have prom." he winked before waving and walking to his car.

It took me a moment to realize what the hell just happened. I swear that dude was deranged. I looked forward in time to see the Volvo drive away. I shook my head.

Edward Cullen was asking for it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:** So I'm updating twice because I'm not sure when i'll be able to update again. Things are picking back up and I'll try my best to continue with my weekly updates, but it doesn't look promising. We'll see X)_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dates**

I picked up Angela and Sasha and we were on our way. Eric and Ben were meeting us there.

I sent a text to mom, dad and Leah when we got there. We hit the department stores. Angela found a dress quickly, there wasn't much to choose from really, Sasha on the other hand took a while. Almost two hours later, we were done and made our way to the restaurant, McDonald's, where we were meeting Eric and Ben.

On our way to the theatre I filled Sasha in on our plan and she was all for it. Once we had gotten our seats, I made my move.

"Urgh" I said a little to loudly and got up and out of my seat and went into the bathroom. Sasha came in after me, "That was good. But, I had to stop Angela from coming after you." she said. I nodded and grabbed a bunch of paper towels and wet them, before patting my face. "Do I look clammy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you look terrible." Sasha nodded making me laugh. We made our way out of the bathroom to find Eric, Angela and Ben.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked.

"No, I think it was something I ate." I said

"We should take you home." Angela said, "We can come some other time."

"There's no reason we should all leave." Eric said. "I'll drive Bella home."

"I'll go too. I had the same thing Bella did and my stomach s starting to bother me." Sasha said pulling on her sweater.

"Ben can drive Angela home right?" I asked, handing Eric my keys, cringing a bit.

"Yeah, that's not a problem." Ben said blushing.

"If your sure? Text me tomorrow." Angela said.

I nodded. We made our way to my car, stopping to get our money back of course.

I handed Eric my keys and climbed into the passenger side. "Drive until we can't see the theatre anymore then pull over. And for all that's holy, please, please don't crash." I told Eric from the back seat making both of them laugh.

I dropped them off at Eric's house. It was still early and they wanted to watch a movie. I declined and headed home, hopefully giving them the push they needed.

The next day I spent cleaning and doing homework. Then I spent some time with Seth after he woke up from his nap. He told me all about his fishing trip with dad and Billy. We watched a movie then spent some time with Leah and Jake playing games on the Wii.

The next day I woke up, took a shower and dressed comfortably since it was raining. I was excited for my day with the Cullen's. I went downstairs and made myself some tea.

Mom and dad were already in the kitchen, what surprised me though was both of them were dressed for work.

"I thought both of you had the day off?" I asked.

"Sorry honey. I got called in this morning. Dora called in sick." mom said chugging down her cup of coffee.

"I got called in last night. Carl had to go to Seattle, his daughter got in an accident." dad said pouring coffee in his to go cup.

"Is Leah looking after Seth?" I asked.

"She was out all night doing pack stuff." Dad shook his head. "She got in ten minutes ago. She's upstairs sleeping."

"I'm sorry baby, but can't you take Seth today?"mom said, cleaning up their plates.

"Of course. I'll just take him with me." I said a plan forming in my head... "We'll have a blast."

"Thank you Bells". mom and dad said making their way out the door.

"Okay, be careful." I waved.

I grabbed myself a pop tart, strawberry of course and went over my plan for the day. Once I was done I cleaned up my mess.

I grabbed another pack of Pop tarts and a glass of orange juice as I heard Seth coming down the stairs.

"Morning Bella." Seth grumbled.

"Morning little man. I have breakfast ready for you." I smiled, he was still half asleep.

I waited until he was finished eating, "So, mom and dad had to go to work. Are you up to spend the day with me?" I smiled.

"Really? What we gonna' do?" he perked up.

"We'll I have to go get this project done, but your coming with me. Were gonna' have some fun, I promise." I smiled and filled him in on our mission.

After getting Seth dressed for the day we packed up and headed out. I shot off a text to Ed letting him know I was on my way. I thought a warning would be nice. They might need time to clean up their vampire stuff if there is such a thing.

We made a pit stop for gas and with the help of my trusty GPS we finally made it.

"Whoa" Seth gasped when the house came into view. Well, house wasn't the right word to describe it since it was huge.

I muttered my own 'darn' before turning off the ignition. I helped Seth out and grabbed our bags.

In reality it shouldn't take more than thirty minutes and this meeting wasn't really necessary, but after everything I've learned in the past week … well, you can't blame a girl for being curious can you?

To be honest, I also spend a day barreling questions to Billy, Leah, Jake and the rest of the pack about the packs mythological shit too.

We made our way to the door, when Seth asked if he could ring the bell. I couldn't blame the kid either, I was tempted to ring the bell too. There was an impressive knocker on the wooden door as well. I lifted Seth up so he could reach, but nothing happened. Seth frowned.

"Wanna try the knocker?" I pointed out, still holding him up.

Seth's smile reappeared. "Go crazy." I smiled back.

Seth was a naturally happy kid. He was all smiles and he rarely threw tantrums. He was also a little spoiled.

When we found out about Seth dad and mom had been married for a year. To say it was a surprise, would be an understatement. When mom told dad she was late he fainted, when he came to he rushed mom to the hospital. It was really funny. I was eleven and Leah was 13. It was the first time we were home alone and it only lasted twenty minutes. That's how long it took mom to tell dad he left us alone through all of her laughter. He came back, picked us up and ran us to the car. We couldn't stop laughing, it was the first time I've seen dad like that.

Seth had taken my word to its extreme and was knocking and hollering "Hello!" causing me to laugh before stopping him.

"I think that's enough." I put him back down as the door was opened.

Seth stepped behind me. I would have too. Blondie had answered the door and apparently still had a stick up her ass.

When she didn't spoke, but kept glaring I deciding it best to speak.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Edward's friend from school." I smiled grabbing Seth's hand brining her attention down to him. Not knowing whether that was a good thing or not I pushed him behind me.

"Rosalie? Who's at the door?" a voice called before another beautiful woman approached the door. She had brown hair and couldn't be a day over thirty.

"Hi, I'm Bella I'm here to see Ed?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

"Rosalie go get your brother." she hissed and waited for her to leave before facing me again with a kind smile on her face.

"Why don't you come in Bella?" she said.

I picked Seth up and stepped inside and she closed the door, before leading us to the living room. The house was as impressive inside as it was outside.

I sat Seth on the couch and pulled off his bag and coat before doing the same.

The woman stood there watching us before she spoke again, "My name is Esme I'm Edwards mother." she smiled before looking at Seth.

"Oh. This is Seth. I hope you don't mind I brought him with me?" I said unsure now.

"Nonsense" she smiled at him.

Seth looked her up and down before stepping forward and jutting out his hand. "My names Seth Charles Swan. Nice to meet ya'." he smiled. One of the first things dad instilled in us were manners, specially towards a woman. Dad made sure to teach that to Seth when he was old enough. He turned into quite a little charmer.

"The pleasures all mine Seth." Esme smiled kneeling in front of Seth and shaking his hand.

"Your pretty." He whispered, well tried to because Seth didn't really know how to whisper. Even if he did, I doubt he would. He was always loud.

Esme smile looked like it hurt when he said that. She turned to me, "Isn't he a little charmer?" he chuckled.

"Don't I know it. It's hard staying mad at him." I laughed with her.

Seth climbed into the couch, next to her and pulled his backpack to him.

The blond walked in followed by Edward and the short one, Alice.

Seth scooted closer to me and started showing his stuff to Esme.

"Hi, Bella." she said walking into the room and noticed Seth, "and who is this?" she smiled.

"This is Seth Alice." Esme smiled answering before I could.

Alice came closer and said, "Hi Seth."

Seth smiled at her and gave her a timid smile, "Hi." he murmured before looking at me. I winked assuring him it was fine.

Seth got up and said, "I'm Seth Charles Swan nice to meet you." he smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you Seth." Alice smiled.

"Hi Alice." I smiled at her letting Seth go back to showing Esme his stuff. "Hi Ed." I smiled watching him.

Over the last couple of days I've learned quite a bit about Edward Cullen and one of his pet peeves are people calling him anything other than Edward.

"Bella." he nodded.

"I hope you don't mind I brought Seth along Ed." I smiled innocently.

"That's not a problem, I'm sure mom would look after him for you while we get to work." he smiled.

I shook my head, "Nonsense, I'm sure your mom already has plans for the day." I said.

"Oh no, Bella. You too have work to do. I'll be glad to look after Seth for a bit." she smiled.

"If your sure." I turned to Seth, "Mrs. Cullen is going to keep an eye on you for a bit okay Seth." I smiled.

"None of that Mrs. Cullen, please call me Esme." she smiled.

"Okay." shrugged Seth before pulling out his colors. Seth looked at Alice before asking, "Cookie?"

"I don't think we have any." Alice frowned causing Seth pout and looked down at his crayons, "Okay."

"We can make some." Esme said.

"Really? Can I help?" Seth asked and with those words Seth made my work easy. I watched Seth get up, put his stuff away and grabbed Esme's hand. "Let's go."

Esme laughed and lead him out the room. They were quickly followed by Rosalie and Alice.

"Ready to get started?" I asked Edward, who was still standing next to the doorway. I grabbed my bag and started taking out what I had.

Edward was still standing by the door. "Did you forget I was coming over or something?" I asked.

He shook his head and put the folder I didn't notice he had on the coffee table before sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Look we need to get this done. I'm not gonna' bite you or anything, I promise, so move closer." I sighed.

He chuckled, shook his head and did what I asked. I handed him what I had done. "Did you do your half? Cuz' I'm not carrying your ass on this Ed." I told him, when I didn't see him pulling out anything.

It took me almost a whole day to do my half. It wasn't hard, only a lot to do, but I'll be damned if someone else was taking credit for shit they didn't do.

He cleared his throat and handed me his folder. "I wouldn't expect you to Bella. And would you please stop calling me Ed." he grumbled.

"You got it Eddie." I smirked. I looked over what he had done. It wasn't what I expected from a vampire, but I guess it couldn't be perfect or people would start suspecting something.

Ten minutes later we were done earlier than anticipated.

"This is an impressive house." I said stretching.

"Thank you. Mom likes to decorate." he said clearing up all of the papers.

"Did she do the whole house?" I asked standing up and looking over the room.

"Would you like a tour?" Edward asked.

"That would be nice." I said grabbing my phone. "Lead the way."

Edward showed me the dinning room, pointed out the bathroom and garage, before showing me the library. "Carlisle uses it as an office most of the time." he said. I wasn't really paying him attention, I was too engrossed in the library. It wasn't very big, but held many first editions and priceless books. "Wow." I grumbled.

"Yeah, Carlisle is a collector." he said from behind me.

"It's very impressive." I agreed, before turning around. "We should go, before I'm arrested for theft." I chuckled. "I don't think my Dad would be very happy if he has to arrest me." I said causing Edward to laugh with me.

We went up to the second story where he pointed out his siblings bedrooms, he showed me the music room which held an impressive black piano and a guitar.

"Do you play?" I asked running my hand over the glossy closed lid.

"I play the piano." he nodded.

"What about the guitar?" I asked curiously.

"I play a little bit. But, that one is Jaspers." he smiled.

"Really?! Is he any good?" I whispered.

"He thinks so." she smiled. "She likes his country music." he laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with country music." I shook my head before lifting the lid and playing one of my grandmas favorite. Grandma taught me how to play when I was younger and I still remembered a couple of songs. I played a few notes and hummed the start of Blue moon.

"I didn't know you knew how to play." Edward said after I stopped.

"I don't" I chuckled and closed the lid. "I should check on Seth. Make sure he hasn't started any fires or anything." I smiled remembering all the times Seth 'helped' in the kitchen.

"Sure." he said.

We walked quietly downstairs and made our way to the kitchen. The kitchen was as impressive as the rest of the house. Only it was a disaster. Flour covered the floor and there was what looked like egg on the counter. I suppressed my laugh when I saw Seth, Esme, and the always impeccable Alice and Rosalie. They were covered with flour, egg, what looked like chocolate and sprinkles?

Seth was happily arranging cupcakes on a plate when he saw us enter.

"We made cupcakes AND cookies!" Seth shrieked with a smile on his face and chocolate smeared on his face.

"I can see that." I laugh.

Seth stepped off the chair he was on and grabbed the plate full of cookies and cupcakes.

"Want some? there good!" he smiled offering me the plate.

I grabbed a cupcake, "Thank you Seth."

Seth turned to Edward, "Want one?"

Edward grabbed a cookie, "Thank you Seth." he smiled, but it looked forced.

I turned to Esme, "I'm sorry. I should have warned you. Let me help clean up." I said placing my bitten cupcake on the counter.

"Nonsense. We're almost done." Esme smiled.

"Yeah, most of it is on us anyways Bella." Alice joked.

Seth climbed onto the chair they must have placed for him and put the plate down before grabbing a cupcake and cookie and offering them to Rosalie and Alice.

"Thank you Seth." Rosalie smiled and took the cookie. Seth waited until she had bitten into it before saying, "It's good huh." and smiling then turning to Alice.

"Oh, no thank you Seth. I wouldn't want to spoil my dinner." she smiled.

"Dinner?!" Seth nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm hungry." he said and biting into the cookie in his hand.

"Wait Seth. How many have you eaten already?" I asked.

Seth had a mouth full of cookie and just shrugged.

"He only had one cupcake and a cookie Bella." Rosalie said wiping a goop of chocolate off of her hair.

"We should get some real food in you little man." I shook my head and placed my hand out. "Hand it over. If you eat your lunch you can finish this later." I said grabbing the cookie. "C'mon, let's get you clean up and get going."

"Okay." Seth sighed and jumped off the chair.

"Let me help you get clean up." Esme said.

"Thank You Esme." Seth and Esme walked out the kitchen hand in hand.

"I can't believe he's only four. You have your hands full now, I can just imagine how he will be when he gets to his teens." Alice laughed, confusing me. Why would I have my hands full? I shook it off.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled grabbing my cupcake off the counter.

"He's really cute Bella." Rosalie gushed washing her hands in the sink. "And really smart, you've done a good job raising him." she said drying her hands.

Wait. Raising him?. What? "Excuse me?" I asked shocked. They aren't thinking what I think they are? Are they?

"It's just … it must have been hard being so young and all, but he's a really good little boy." Alice explained.

OMG! They are!

I shook my head and was about to correct them when my pocket vibrated.

"Excuse me." I said stepping into the hall way.

"Hi, mom." I said.

"Hi, Bella. Are you still at your friend's house?" she asked.

"Yeah, were just leaving."

"Okay. I just wanted to check in. Are you going to be home for dinner? I made mac n' cheese."

"Yeah, were on our way. Save us some." I smiled.

"Okay, see you in a bit." she said hanging up.

Bye. I said locking my phone and putting it in my pocket.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw a cleaned up Seth holding a bag, filled with goodies probably.

"We should get home, mom made mac n' cheese." I said.

"Yay!" Seth screamed jumping up and down and dropping the bag.

"Why don't you go get our bags from the living room so we can head out." I smiled as Seth ran out of the kitchen.

"Look, there's probably a better way to say this, but I'm just going to say this straight out. Seth's my brother, not my kid." I said looking at Alice and Rosalie. Then Seth ran into the kitchen screaming and hid behind me followed by the big guy.

Then the big figure who I knew as Emmett stepped into the kitchen. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare him. I was just looking for my game." he smiled.

"Hey, Seth. It's okay." I said prying his grip from my pants before he pulled them down and picked him up. I'm sad to say that the day I had trouble picking him up was the day I started working out. Which, was the only reason I was still able to do so. "It's okay." I said.

"Bear." Seth mumbled into my neck.

"No Seth, not a bear. I promise." I said trying not to laugh, because with his brown shirt, fuzzy cap and big size Emmett could be easily mistaken as a bear.

With a bit of coaxing Seth looked up at Emmett, but didn't let go of his hold on my shirt.

"Seth, this is Emmett." I said shifting him. "As you can see he's not a bear. He's just wearing a fuzzy hat." I said pointing to his head.

"He's big." he mumbled. "Jake's bigger." he said with a nod.

I laughed noticing the look of confusion on their faces, "I don't know Seth. I think it might be a tie." I turned to Emmett, "It was nice seeing you Emmett, but we should really go." I said. "Why don't you say bye Seth." I said placing him back on the floor.

Seth went up to Esme first, and just like she did last time she ducked down to his eye level. "I had fun. Thanks for the cookies." he smiled before he surprised her by hugging her. He came back and grabbed my hand and turned to Alice and Rosalie, "I gotta go now. Momma made mac n' cheese. We should play again." he smiled and waved.

"Here." Emmett said handing me our bags.

"Thanks, Emmett." I nodded, "I don't think browns your color." I smiled. "It was nice meeting you Esme."

"I'll walk you out, Bella." Edward said. I waved goodbye and grabbed Seth's hand as we made our way back outside. I opened the car and let Seth in.

"About earlier Bella." Edward started, but I interrupted. "Let me stop you Eddie. Because you didn't do anything you should be apologizing for. Look I've heard the rumors at school, most people were smart enough not to believe them." I shook my head and got in. I started my car and rolled the window down.

"See you at school Eddie." I winked.

"Bye Eddie!" waved Seth.

* * *

I had sent Eric a text last night. I didn't want him to get blind sighted at school today. And sure enough first thing this morning news had already spread that the new girl was going to the dance with Eric 'Dorkie'.

By the time lunch came around I was dead on my feet. I bought a cola and sandwich and took my usual seat. Eric and Ben were still in line and I had barely taken a gulp of my soda when Sasha pounced.

"Are you really going to the dance with Eric?" she asked.

"Yeah, I asked him and he said yes. Why is everyone making such a big deal about it?" I grumbled.

"Well … don't get me wrong Eric's nice and all, but he's just well dorky and then his acne." Sasha said looking down at her food.

"So what if he has acne and is a little dorky. He's nice, cool, funny, responsible … you've been his friend longer than I have. So what if he has acne, it isn't that bad. Who in this school hasn't fought that fight?" I shrugged.

It was quiet for a minute before Angela changed the subject and asked how I was doing.

"Fine why?" I smirked biting into my sandwich.

"I knew it!" Angela said. "You're sneaky Bella." she shook her head.

"What? I didn't do anything." I laughed.

"How did the rest of the night go Angela?" Sasha asked causing Angela to blush.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I asked him to the dance and he said 'only if you let me take you on a proper date first.'" she smiled.

"Way to go Angela." I laughed.

Eric and Ben took their seats.

"So where are you taking Angela on your date Ben?" I asked once they sat down.

He shrugged, "She's been wanting to watch the new 21 Jump street movie. So I got us tickets. Then dinner at the Italian place near the theater. It's supposed to have decent food." Ben said looking nervously at Angela.

Angela's smile couldn't be any bigger.

Eric laughed, "He came over Saturday at the ass crack in the morning, 'Angela asked me to the girls choice dance! Can you believe it?'" Eric laughed at his friend. "He wouldn't shut up for the next hour."

A couple of jokes about Angela and Ben before we changed the subject to movies.

Edward was waiting for me in Biology. I took my seat and took out my notebook. "Did you have a good weekend?" I asked.

"It was different." he joked.

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered." I laughed.

The class started filling in and was called to order a few minutes later. Biology passes in a blur we turned in our project and jotted down notes and no homework.

By the end of the class I was ready to go home.

The bell had rang and I was packing up my bag when Edward asked, "Is it true you're going to the dance with Eric?" surprising me.

"Ah, so you've heard too huh. Yes I asked Eric to go with me." I shook my head."News travels fast."

"You know it took Esme almost an hour to get everything out of her hair." Edward laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

******_AN: I'm back! I know I promised an update a while ago. I'm sorry for the delay, but RL and everything is kicking my ass. Heres chapter 8 let me know what you think X)_**

******_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Stubborn**

* * *

I didn't end up going to the dance.

As it turned out Eric came down with a nasty case of the stomach flu. I felt bad for him ... until I came down with it the next day. Bastard.

It was Monday and I was picking at my food during lunch.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again." Sarah whispered.

I didn't bother looking over. That dude and his mood swings were giving me whiplash.

The past week we have been getting along. Hell, I even got him to eat candy a couple of times. I've been dying to know what happened when they ate human food, but so far nothing. "Crazy bastard." I murdered, knowing they would hear me.

Then there was his family. I've caught them staring a couple of times. I've said hello to Emmett a couple of times and even gave him a furry hat with ears Seth and I found when we went searching for an anniversary present for mom and dad. I've also started calling him Pooh because he might have been as big as a bear, but he was a kid at heart. Which was proven when he asked me when, 'Seth could come over to play again.'

I've also ran into Alice and Esme at the store a couple of times. Which would have been fine, I really liked Esme. Alice on the other hand wouldn't stop bugging me about going shopping and makeovers. I started calling her Tick. She was always so hyper and jumpy. She seemed cool enough, just a little obsessed with clothes. I had a nagging suspicion that she was the one stalking me.

In Biology Edward would talk to me some days then, only talk the bare minimum the next and it was pissing me off.

The worse thing is that it bother me to no end. There was something about Edward and it didn't have anything to do with him being a vampire. I couldn't put my finger on it and it scared me.

I shook my head at Sasha and she let it go. Angela and Eric filled us in on yearbook stuff during lunch.

On our way to Biology with Angela said, "Ben asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And… ?" I hedged.

"I said yes of course." Angela laughed.

"That's great Ang." I smiled the same time Sasha said, "Finally."

I took my seat in the back and pulled out my homework. I heard the chair next to me squeak and chose to ignore it.

"Are you mad at me?" he spoke.

I sighed, "Why would I be mad at you Eddie?"

"Can you please stop calling me Eddie?" he grumbled causing me to finally look at him. I knew it bugged him when I called him Eddie, but he never said anything about it.

"You got it … Eduardo." I said as Mr. Hobbs called the class to attention.

I was putting my stuff away when Edward spoke again, "Look, I'm not a good friend for you Bella. I'm not a good person. It's for the best. Trust me on this."

I looked up at him and frowned, "So that's it? _You've_ _decided_ we can't be friends. Well, thanks for filling me in." I zipped up my bag and looked him in the eye, "Your full of shit Edward Cullen. Since you seem to know everything you, shouldn't have a problem getting your head out of your ass." I said before stomping out of the class.

Dumbass. I grumbled obscenities all the way to gym to check in. Angela noticed my mood, but thankfully chose not to comment on it.

"Are you okay Bella?" she asked once the last bell for the day rang.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Have fun on your date today." I smiled and waved goodbye when I watched Ben approaching.

I made my way to my car trying to get out of my funk. I wasn't paying attention to anything as I made my way to my car. I got shit out of luck this morning and got stuck with one of the crappiest parking spots.

I huffed, this day went to shit. I was rummaging in my bag for my keys when I heard a screeching of tires. I turned in time to see a green van barreling my way.

* * *

"Look you can do the CT scan and that's it. I don't need no goddamn blood tests." I said sitting up on the hospital bed and crossing my arms.

I looked over to where Tyler had been brought in before a nurse closed the curtain.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know." the nurse said before walking away.

It has been an hour since Edward Cullen saved me from being flattened by Tyler's van. And I'm more confused and pissed than before. I had a major head ache and I don't know what to think of Edward Cullen. I was confused. One minute he was trying to distance himself from me and then he goes and saves me from a Tyler's god-damn van! … I don't know what to think.

Don't get me wrong I'm glad I wasn't being scraped off the schools parking lot … I just don't know what to think anymore.

You know the whole 'your life flashing before your eyes' thing you hear about when people face death … Yeah, that didn't happen. Instead everything seemed to slow down. I saw the van and Tyler coming at me, I heard several screams and my eyes meet Edward's. He was standing next to his car in his usual parking spot.

Next thing I knew he was pushing me out of the way of the truck. By the massive headache I'm feeling when he pushed me out of the way, I must have bumped my head on the concrete floor. We were stuck for what felt like an eternity while they got Tyler and his van out of the way to get to us. I cringed when I caught a glimpse of my car when they forced me into a gurney. Edward, the bastard, got to walk into the ambulance, while I had got the full treatment. Neck brace and all.

So now I was waiting my turn to get a scan. I've had the privileged of having suffered through a concussion before and from the nasty bump I felt in my head that's what I had to look forward to the next couple of days. Yay me.

The nurse came and after insisting I get on the wheelchair I was wheeled off to get scanned. I kept an eye out for Edward. The last time I saw him, he said he was going to get checked out by his father. Yeah right.

The nurse was wheeling me back to my room when we got out of the elevator and passed by what seemed to be an empty hallway. Edward, Rosalie and an older blond man were having what looked like a heated discussion. They must have noticed they had an audience because they stopped talking. Rosalie muttered something before the man lead them (in Rosalie's case dragged) down the hallway and out of sight.

The nurse was wheeling me back to my gurney when I heard the distinct voice of my father. "What do you mean you don't know? She couldn't have just gotten up and walked away! She was just in a GOD-DAMN ACCIDENT!"

The poor nurse was on the verge of tears.

"Does mom know your screaming like a crazy man out here?" I said getting out of the damn chair.

"Bella!" Dad said catching sight of me and hugging me. "Are you alright? What happened?"

I laid back on the bed and filled dad in. He breathe a sigh of relief. "The doctor should come talk to us soon." I said, "Hopefully Doc has some awesome drugs with him." I joked rubbing my head.

Dad was outside reassuring mom I was fine and I was waiting for the doctor to finally arrive. The blond man from the hallway walked in a minute later.

"Ms. Swan," he smiled, "I'm Dr. Cullen." he had a clipboard in his had and hopefully a prescription with my name on it. "It seems you have a concussion." he walked closer and he pointed to my head. "May I?"

I sat up. I winced when he touched the bump on the back of my head. "You are extremely lucky Ms. Swan." he said dumping his gloves.

"Yeah, Edward saved my life. Is he still here? I would like a word with him … to thank him." I asked as he wrote in the chart.

"I'm afraid he already went home. His sister took him home after I checked him out. He's fine." Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Huh." I said, before dad walked in.

" ." he smiled, "How's my girl?" he asked putting his phone away.

"She's very lucky Chief. I'm giving her some pills to take the edge off and let her sleep. She has a concussion, so you should check on her every hour or so. If you have any trouble Ms. Swan, dizziness or blurred eyes, anything, you should come in." he smiled and gave me the pills.

"Thanks Dr." I said taking the bottle.

"Chief if you could sign some papers then you'll be free to go." Dr. Cullen smiled.

I took a pill and waited for dad to finish. I was tired and my head hurt too much to think. I vaguely wondered where my bag, my keys or my phone where.

A few minutes later a nurse with a wheelchair came, "The Chief is pulling the car around for you." she smiled.

I sighed, "Okay." and got on the chair.

Dad helped me in the car, "How's your head honey?"

"It feels like its about to burst open." I laughed.

"Try to relax, we'll be home soon."

"Okay." I said. After a few minutes I was falling asleep when I realized something "What about my car?"

I vaguely remember dad carrying me home. I woke up in bed, there was a bottle of water and my pills near my bed. I gladly took one and fell back asleep.

The next time I woke up, I felt better. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I was still tired, but my stomach demanded food and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep unless I took a shower.

Someone must have changed me out of my clothes - mom. I dressed comfortably and headed downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw dad was helping mom with dinner.

"Bella!" Seth screamed from his seat. Sauce splashed all over his front.

"Hey, little man." I smiled and muttered, my head was still bothering me.

"Honey." mom said before giving me a tight hug and once over. After she was done checking my temperature and checking my eyes she smiled. "Sit, you must be starving."

I nodded grateful. I sat next to Seth, who was busy with his plate of spaghetti.

Mom sat a plate full in front of me and I smiled, grateful.

"How are you feeling Bells?" dad asked.

"Better, I'm still tired though." I muttered.

"We called the school to tell them you'll be back on Monday." Dad said. "You've been sleeping for almost two days."

"We went by earlier and got your bag and car." Mom said. "You really gave us a fright baby." mom said.

"I'm fine though. Lucky Edward was there." I shrugged.

"Dr. Cullen's kid?" dad asked.

I nodded. We ate for a while before I asked about Tyler.

"He's fine. Just a broken arm, broken leg and some scrapes and bruises." Dad grumbled, clearly upset.

"That's good." I sighed pouring myself some ice tea.

Seth filled us in on what he's been up to in school and mom talked about Emily's new baby. We finished dinner and I was dead on my feet. I was cuddled up with Seth in the sofa watching the latest Pokémon movie. I don't think I made it twenty minutes before falling asleep.

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a blur. I filled Leah in on what happened. She was glad to I was okay and not seriously hurt. She also filled me in on pack stuff. Apparently, Sam, the packs leader was worried about my involvement with the Cullen's. But, Jake and Leah set him straight.

"The nerve of him. They all know you. You wouldn't fraternize with them if you thought it they were dangerous. Specially not take Seth with you." she shook her head. I knew she had trouble with taking orders from Sam, but she had Jake now. "He's been acting weird. He takes his place as the packs leader seriously and since he was the first to sift he has been able to help the rest of us through it. But, we all know he doesn't like it … now with his son and wife … He's asked for a meeting with the tribal council." she grimaced. We talked for a few minutes, before I fell asleep cuddling Leah.

Monday came and I headed to school. I had hoped that by now things would have died down, I was sadly mistaken. There were more whispers and several people came up to me asking how I was. It got annoying fast. For the most part they just wanted some gossip. On the other hand, other than a very sincere apology from Tyler he hasn't spoken to me again. I suspected Dad had a word with him.

I was happy to see the Cullen's were still there. I half expected them to leave in the middle of the night, but I guess that would have been more suspicious than staying. Hell, from the looks of Rosalie in the hallway I expected them to try and off me.

Lunch passed in a blur as Sasha filled me in on what I've missed while I was out. I tuned her out, after all it was just gossip. I didn't really care for gossip.

I was really early to Bio. Angela and Ben were in their bubble and it seems that Eric and Sasha finally went on a date and I didn't feel like being the fifth wheel.

I sat in my seat and took out my notebook. I had missed almost a whole week of class, but I didn't need to make anything up. I guess almost dying in the schools parking lot let me have some leeway. I was doodling in the back cover. Dad had driven me to school this morning. My car had suffered substantial damage from the accident, Jake was working on it for me for a school assignment. Mom was picking me up on her way home.

The sound of the chair next to me scraping the floor brought me out of my stupor. Edward Cullen sat next to me.

Five minutes passed until I finally sighed and closed the notebook. "Thank you for what you did. However you were able to do it … you still saved my life and you didn't need to." I said looking at him. While we were stuff and waiting to be rescued I confronted him. He got mad and got really defensive of course. 'You hit your head Bella. You're confused.' he had said pissing me off, the tone he used further pissed me off. He talked to me as one would to a child.

He didn't say anything.

"So that's it. The silent treatment? Real matured Edward. Fine, when you finally get your head out of you ass I might decide your worth my time." I pulled everything in my bag and got up, "dumb-ass." I grumbled as I left the class.

The rest of the week passed the same. Mom or dad would drive me or pick me up from school. Eric and Sasha it seems were a thing now. So I didn't get to spend a lot of time with Eric and Sasha or even Angela and Ben. I was happy for them, but I didn't like playing fifth wheel. For the next week if I wasn't spending time with Seth I was with Leah and Jake with the pack.

I was frustrated. Edward hadn't spoken to me again. Even though I often caught him staring at me. Which, instead of freaking me out like it should have made me happy. Because I knew whatever it was that was between us was real. I wish I could figure it out though.

It was Monday again. Mom drove me to school, I went to class and Edward Cullen ignored me. I got a text from mom and dad telling me they wont be able to pick me up, but they were sending Jake. I laughed. Since Jake didn't have a car, per say.

Once school was over I headed to the parking lot where Jake was waiting for me. Drawing a lot of attention like he always does.

"Does the Chief know about this?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Hello to you too Bella." he smiled his usual mega watt smile making me smile. I looked around and saw that we had an audience. I wasn't surprised. Jake was over six feet tall and all muscle.

"Hi, Jake." I laughed, "Does dad know?" I said again.

"Gees', Bella. Yes your dad knows and after a ten minute phone call and a promise to make sure you wear this he okayed it." Jake said holding up a helmet.

I smiled. "Can I drive?" I asked bouncing on my toes.

"Maybe next time Bells." he chuckled handing me the helmet and climbing back on the bike.

I secured my bag and zipped up my jacket before I put on the helmet. I climbed on the bike behind Jake and looked up.

I waved at Angela and wrapped my arms around Jake when he made his way out of the lot. We were slowly making our way out of the lot. We passed by the Cullen's shiny Volvo and I looked up.

Edward Cullen was glaring at me. He looked … mad? He started walking toward us when Jake gunned it.

I flicked him off as we speed off.


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: here's chapter 9 let me know what you think. X)_**

**_WARNING!: Multiple POV._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Surprises**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I growled. Literally growled. Edward Cullen is gonna' get it.

It was Thursday and for the past two days he's been bugging me. Sure, I was slightly happy he was talking to me again. But, really who does he think he is? Trying to tell me who I can and can't associate with. The nerve!

'You should stay away from that boy Bella. He's bad news.' he said the first day when he tried to get me to stop hanging out with Jacob. 'He's dangerous and a bad influence Isabella. A motorcycle? … Really?! You're smarter than that Isabella.' or what about yesterday, 'You're being stubborn … that's not a very attractive quality Bella.' he said.

'Seriously Bella. You're acting childish.' that was this morning. I had borrowed Jake's motorcycle. Yes, I can drive a motorcycle. Dad almost had a heart attack when he caught me, Leah and Jake ridding. Mom had to calm him down when he found out we had bought and restored the pair Jake has. I did NOT want to know how she did it. But, they were gone that whole weekend. Eww.

After that, dad insisted that if we were going to ride bikes we were to: get our licenses, always wear protective gear no matter what and never drive when it rains. And living in Forxs as we do, it severely limits our time out. Which was what dad was aiming for.

Back To Ass-ward Cullen. That boy is crazy if he thinks he can tell me what to do. Specially after all the crap he's been dealing me. But, I think I came up with a perfect plan.

I carefully chose my lunch today. I waited until everyone settled in and stood up. I sent the text to Ben, Angela, Eric and Sasha. I noticed Jessica had a slice of pizza and threw my slice.

No one noticed me other than the people in my table. They were struggling to keep their laughter in and I watched as Lauren shriek 'BITCH!' and started widely throwing food around. Hitting not only Jessica, who she obviously thought had thrown the pizza, and people in her table, but also several unsuspecting bystanders. Someone yelled, 'FOOD FIGHT' as all hell broke loose.

I took my chance and threw Eric's slice of pizza straight at Edward Cullen. I got him right in the face and chuckled. But, I didn't stop there. Nope, I was out for blood.

The blond, Rosalie, who always glared at me, took a piece of chocolate cake to her hair. Emmett, was laughing so hard he took my special tuna sandwich right in the mouth. I had good aim. The other blond, Jasper and Alice were trying to escape unscathed, but got hit in the crossfire since they couldn't move as fast as they could. Poor Jasper's hair was covered in what looked to be egg as he was trying to protect Alice. Who looked terrified.

I laughed and threw as much as I could as I made my way out of the cafeteria turned battle field.

I caught up to Ben, Eric, Angela and Sasha. My back was splattered in what smelled like barbeque sauce and had a glob of ketchup on my shoe. The rest weren't better off as Sasha had fallen and taken the rest with her on their way out.

We started laughing so hard we were gasping for breaths. Once we were able to calm ourselves we went our separate ways trying to get cleaned up a bit.

The rest of the day was spent in the gym. The whole school was called there while they tried to find out what happened and who started the whole mess.

**|WDKY|**

I was glad it was Friday. After the food fight yesterday I was looking forward to the weekend. I made plans to go to P.A. to get some shopping done. Mom and dad's anniversary was coming up and I needed to get them something. Leah and Seth were going to come, but Seth got sick and Leah had some pack stuff she needed to do so I was by myself.

"Bella." Edward Cullen's voice startled me. I was early to Biology again. A common occurrence now that lunch with two couples proved to be difficult to stomach while trying to eat. So I had taken to eating outside and being early to class. Lame I know. But I really couldn't stomach all the lovey-dovey vibes from my friends.

"What's up Edward?" I sighed, hopping he wasn't going to start again. I really didn't feel like getting lectured right now.

He shrugged. "Just wanted to know how your doing? Started any more fights?" he asked, smirking.

I shrugged, trying not to laugh. "I'm okay. Can't wait for the weekend." I smiled deciding to play nice since he was.

"Any big plans?" he smiled.

"It's my parents anniversary this weekend. I'm headed over to Seattle after school to pick up their gift." I smiled. I was the only one that struggled getting them a present. Seth made them a frame with the help from Billy and even chose a picture for it. Billy always got them the same thing a bottle of his home-brewed beer. Leah went another route and with Jake made them a booklet with twenty coupons that allowed their services which varied from babysitting, cooking, cleaning … and even a tune up for their cars. Clever seeing it would work perfectly for what I was planning to get them.

"That's nice. Are you going by yourself?" he asked frowning.

"That's the plan." I said grabbing my notebook and returning my phone to my pocket.

"Are you going to get a ride?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well since you don't have a car, how are you going to get there?" he asked.

"I have the bike. I'll be fine." I shrugged off not wanting to have this conversation ... again.

He didn't say anything for a while and the class started filling up. He finally spoke "Are you sure its safe?" he asked.

I sighed. You'd think I didn't know how to drive the way he kept pestering me. An idea hit me then. "If your worried so much why don't you just come with me." I said.

Edward didn't get a chance to respond since Mr. Hobbs started the class.

The day finished quickly. We meet our deadlines for the yearbook on time and we left for the weekend.

"See you Monday guys." I waved and walked to the bike. A nice perk to driving the bike was not worrying about parking.

"Have a good weekend Bella" Eric said being pulled away by Sasha.

Angela and Ben laughed at their antics. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us Bella." Angela asked. The four of them were headed over to P.A. later and had invited me to go with them. I was glad I had plans already, I wasn't looking forward to being the fifth wheel.

"Yeah, I have to go get my parents present." I smiled as I secured my bag on.

"Okay, next time though." she said before waving and leaving with Ben.

Edward was standing by his car in his usual spot. I walked over to him. "So what's it going to be Cullen?" I asked.

He had his hand in his hair. "I don't know … I drove. What if I drive?" he asked.

"Don't any of your siblings know how to drive?" I asked.

"Well yeah." he said. "But it looks like rain." he pointed out.

I looked up and sure enough rain. Damn. "Fine you can drive." I sighed. "I'll meet you in the parking lot of the gas station in twenty minutes. Don't be late." I told him.

Two hours later my gift was complete. We had stopped at the mall after needing to get a card and I wanted to stop at a book store. Okay, maybe I didn't want my time with Edward to end ... but he wasn't complaining. I was actually having a nice time and I got an idea.

"Ed. Were sort-a friends right?" I start.

"Yes Bella. Were sort-a friends." he smiled.

"Now, I don't like shopping, but you my friend are in dire need of some help." I said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks.

"Are you comfortable?" I wave my hand to his attire. Don't get me wrong he looks nice in his shiny shoes, polo shirt and dress pants. "You don't look comfortable. It is my belief that if you're gonna wear something, it can at least be comfortable. So..." I grab his hand and pulled him into the first decent clothing store I could find.

"What do you say about getting some different clothes and before you say anything I give you my word that if you don't like it you just say the word and were out of here." I said.

"I guess. And your right. Alice usually choses my clothes for me. For most of us actually. Except for Rosalie, but that's because she's learned not to touch her stuff." Edward sighed. "I guess we could give it a try, it can't hurt."

"Awesome." I smiled.

One hour later we left the mall and were on our way home. I couldn't stop smiling. The past hours had been … different. It didn't hurt that I got Edward to give me a mini fashion show. That was … something else.

I yawned and got comfortable for the car ride back.

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Edward.

"We're here." Edward said.

"Oh, thanks." I yawned and stretched before sending Leah a text.

"It's no problem." he smiled.

It was suddenly really hot in the car, so I got out.

Edward stepped out leaving his car running.

"I had fun." he said coming to my side.

"Yeah, it was interesting." I laughed.

Leah didn't bother pulling inside and I cringed. I wasn't looking forward to the interrogation.

"Thank you for today Edward." I said pulling my bag on. Then before I over thought it, I stood in front of him and kissed his cheek before walking to Leah's car and getting in.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I turned the car off and smiled. The day turned out … interesting. My cheek still tingled.

The last thing I expected to do today was spend it with Isabella Swan. But, when she told me her plans for the day I couldn't seem to help myself.

That's the problem though. I can't seem to help myself when it came to Isabella.

Bella.

I couldn't control myself when it came to Bella and that's the first day in school ... the day I first laid eyes on her I ran. At first it was just ... a need for her _blood_. But I couldn't stay away, I came back. Then this ... need turned into something else. I can't figure out what. But there's a pull I can't control, nor ignore.

I took the bags from the car and went inside. I couldn't put off Alice anymore. She had been screaming her head off since she came into range. The only thing holding her off were the combined efforts of Jasper, Esmé and Carslie.

It might have been cruel to actually go the speed limit, but this was Alice and nothing short of death would stop her.

"Alice." I sighed walking into the house.

She stood in the living room with the rest of the family tapping her foot with a scowl on her face. I was surprised I couldn't see smoke coming out of her ears.

"Finally!" Emmett boomed, "If I had to deal with the crazed pixie another minute I would have gone and dragged you home." he sighed.

"Emmett." Esme admonished.

"What, its true!" he whined and Rosalie smacked him.

Alice kept giving me the evil eye and snatched the bags before I could stop her.

'_I'm sorry man. I tried calming her down, but it took all three of us just to keep her from leaving the house.'_ Jasper thought.

I nodded at him.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Edward!" she hissed pulling my new clothes out of the bags. "You know I can't see Anything when Bella's around and what do you do?! You spend the day with her and you go ... you go shopping!?" she scowled.

I sighed, "What do you want from me Alice? Can't I buy myself some clothes."

"You have new clothes. I just updated everyone's wardrobe!" she shrieked pulling out the last of the clothes.

"Yeah, and I look like a total tool Alice." I said irritated. "Why didn't anyone say anything?!"

"It's not like you could do anything about it. What with the evil pixie." Emmett chuckled. "I'm just glad I have Rosie." he huffed.

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice shrieked. "You do not look like a tool Edward!" she stomped her foot.

Carlisle and Esme were trying not to laugh and Jasper, since he was in the same boat, just shrugged in acceptance.

"I'd try to tell you, but then again … " Rosalie said and started chuckling.

I glared at her "I'm donating all of those clothes and if you touch, in any way or form, any of my new clothes I will reciprocate Alice." I said seeing her mind race with ideas for my clothes to 'mysteriously' disappear before her vision changed into one of her collection of shoes being burned and starting a never ending war. That ultimately ended with her whole closet burned and my piano destroyed.

Carlisle's thought caught my attention.

"What's going on Carlisle?" I ask his thoughts were all over the place, like when he's trying to hide something.

He sighed. "The wolves want to meet."

* * *

**BPOV:**

I was in my comfy clothes with a bowl of ice cream hanging out with Jake.

"So where's Leah?" I asked.

"She has to do some pack stuff." he shrugged.

"Huh. Does this have anything to do with dad and Billy leaving all of a sudden." I asked.

"How would I know?" he said messing with the control and avoiding eye contact.

"Cut the crap and just tell me Jake." I sighed. "How come your sitting here with me. While just a few minutes ago we were all hanging out and all of a sudden Leah had to go do some pack's stuff and Billy needed dads help with some new fishing gear?" I frowned. They couldn't have been more obvious if they tried.

"I don't know anything Bells." Jake muttered getting up and heading to the kitchen. I followed him. I watched him make himself a sandwich and got an idea.

"If you want to be like that. And here I was about to make some cake." I said and he froze.

"Chocolate cake?" he asked.

"Yeah, but if you're sure you don't _know_ why everyone suddenly disappeared." I shrugged. Mom and Seth had gone on their once a month date. I thought it was cute.

"Aww man. You know I dream about that cake Bells." he whined before taking a bite of his sandwich.

I stayed quiet and snatched some chips.

"Fine. But I want one for myself tomorrow." Jake sighed. "A big one."

"Deal." I smiled.

He finished eating and said, "The pack's meeting the Cullen's."

* * *

**CPOV:**

We were meeting in a clearing near the border line.

They were waiting for us and they weren't alone. Charles Swan, the chief of police, was with them. As well as a Quileute man sitting on a big rock. Billy Black.

"Good evening" Charlie spoke and four wolves came out of the bushes to stand next to the two men.

"Chief Swan." I spoke.

"Please call me Charlie." he said. He studied each family member individually before shaking his head when he ended with Emmett. Who was trying to get the wolf closest to him to come closer and getting growled at.

"Let's get this over with." The Quileute man spoke handling Charlie the parchment from all those years ago.

"As leader and representative of my tribe I'm here to oversee that your additional coven members sign the treaty agreement." The man, Billy, sighed.

The chief came over and surprised us by waving off the wolves that had started to following him. He handed the me the roll and took a pen out of his pocket, "So, vampires." He laughed looking the family over again, now that he was closer.

I passed it to Alice and Jasper and turned back to Chief Swan.

The wolves suddenly stood surrounding Billy and Charlie and turned to each other.

Then we heard it something was running our way. Fast. I turned to Alice and Edward they both shook their heads.

Emmett and Jasper took defensive positions.

We all turned waiting for whoever it was.

.

.

.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Response to a review: I didn't notice my mistake at first,****'Forxs',** then I just kept it. It's supposed to be the same town, just figured I'd make it my own, I guess.  


**Thanks for taking the time out and reviewing. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know! It's been a while … A LONG while since I updated this story and for that I sincerely apologize. RL has been rough. Originally I had planned for this to be a short story but it took a life of it's own :). I just want to say that I _will_ finish this story. I hope to have the next chapter by the week end, but i can't promise anything as I'm trying to write through a block. Anyways Short chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_The chief came over and surprised us by waving off the wolves that had started to follow him. He handed me the roll and took a pen out of his pocket, "So, vampires." He laughed looking the family over again, now that he was closer._

_I passed it to Alice and Jasper and turned back to Chief Swan._

_The wolves suddenly stood surrounding Billy and Charlie and turned to each other._

_Then we heard it something was running our way. Fast. I turned to Alice and Edward they both shook their heads._

_Emmett and Jasper took defensive positions._

_We all turned waiting for whoever it was._

_"Bella?"_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Truths**

**BPOV:**

"That was awesome!" I laughed climbing off of Jake and tripping. He was farther up than I thought. "Thanks dad." I said as he helped me up.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Dad chided.

"Well … After you and Leah had to leave, Jake and I got to talking." I said, Jake nudging me. "And after some cake, well …"I shrugged looking at Dad then Billy and the rest of the pack and smiling. Dad shook his head and looked at Billy who sat smiling at dad.

"Hi Cullen's." I smiled, "Nice day for a secret meeting in the middle of the woods eh?" I laughed. I wish I would have brought my camera. I don't think vampires are easily shocked.

"What am I going to do with you." dad grumbled and wolf Jake disappeared behind some bushes coming back in his human form.

"I wanted to see what the big deal was." I shrugged.

"Jacob?" Dad turned to Jake who looked nervous under his stern gaze.

"Give the boy a break Charlie. We all know it's impossible to stop that daughter of yours when she's set her mind on something." Billy laughed.

I shrugged and turned back to the Cullen's and smiled I walked up to the blond leader and said, "It's nice to officially meet you Doc." I smiled before turning to the rest of them, "Shocked?" I laughed I was having a lot of fun. "Truth be told I've known about you guys for a while now." I smiled and looked at each of them, this will be a lot of fun.

"Isabella!" dad interrupted, "What are you wearing?! You're going to get sick!" he sounded mad.

"It's okay dad" I looked back and smiled at him, "Jake and I will be going home soon." I said starting to feel the cold.

I looked back at the Cullen's still smiling. "It was nice seeing you all." I said and turned to Edward, "I'll see ya at school Eddie."

"I'm going to head back and let you all finish what you were doing." I said walking over to a now wolf Jake and climbing back on. "I'll see you both back home." I got a good hold of Jake and said "Giddy up" I smiled.

We got home and saw that mom and Seth were back.

Mom was waiting for us in the kitchen, "Hi Jacob, Bella." She said putting down her tea-cup, "Can you give us a moment Jake."

"No problem I should head out anyways." He smiled at her and after grabbing a cookie turned and walked out.

"Sit down Isabella, we need to talk."

**EPOV:**

"What the hell was that?" Emmett roared when we all got settled in the dinning room.

"What are we going to do about this Carslile?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"What do you mean Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"A human … _that_ _human_ knows about what _we are_. We can't just let it go. We need to take care of this!" she shrieked.

"Rosalie!"

I clenched my fists and took some deep breaths trying to call down after having heard her thoughts. Thankfully Carslile spoke up before I did anything.

"We are not taking care of anything Rosalie."

"But –"Rosalie started.

"That's enough Rosalie." Carslile snapped. "Isabella is _not_ a threat and we are not going to _take care_ of anything. She has as much to lose as we do."

"So we just go to school as normal?" I asked.

"I see no reason why not. Isabella has known about us for a while and hasn't done anything, so yes. We'll just go on as normal." Carslile said then stood up, "Now if you excuse me I would like to have some time with my wife before I'm expected back at the hospital."

Carslile and Esme walked out of the room.

"Still, I'm going to keep an eye on her." Rosalie sniffed then stood and headed for her garage.

Emmett watched her go then said, "Do you think this means Seth and Bella can come over and play more often now that everyone know everything?" he smiled.

"I hope so" Alice smiled.

Emmett nodded and left after his wife. _'I'll try and talk to her Ed.'_

"I can't wait for school tomorrow." Alice clapped her hands.

**.**

I didn't think coming back to Forks would be different.

Same song and dance; school, teachers, avoiding the girls, trying to ignore the thoughts of the people around me and making sure no one noticed were different. It was really tiresome.

Yet here I am, back in Forks and one human later and everything's turned upside down. I never would had believe it.

I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brought.


End file.
